Hiccup Haddock and the Goblet of Fire
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: The Necro-Nine must watch one of their own enter a deadly competition! Will Hiccup Haddock come out on top or will dark forces halt his victory? (If you haven't read Hiccup Haddock and the Philosopher's Stone, Rapunzel Krona and the Chamber of Secrets, or Jack Frost and the Prisoner of Azkaban, please do so you can know what to expect) Read and Review! And as always: thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup walked up the stairs of Tuff's and Ruff's home to where Astrid and Merida were sleeping, the nine were staying with the twins for the week for the Qudditch World Cup – it was just easier to put all nine in one place for the week then trying to all meet up at the event…and more fun, without knocking Hiccup came inside the room and saw both girls sleeping, Astrid was twisting, turning, and groaning. "Astrid." Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder; and she turned her head away from him. "Astrid." He said louder and shook her.

Astrid woke up with a loud gasp and seemed surprised to see Hiccup.

"You okay, Astrid?" Hiccup asked and sat next to her.

Astrid sat up and said: "Yeah, I'm fine." She hugged Hiccup.

Hiccup hugged her back and noticed how wet with sweat she was. "Are you sure?"

Astrid pulled away from him, lightly cleared her throat and swallowed, and then told him: "Yeah." She smiled.

Hiccup smiled and put his hand on Astrid's cheek. "Okay."

They then had their first kiss of the day and smiled at each other.

"Hells bells, Hiccup, don't chya knock?" Merida asked, finally awake.

Hiccup smiled at Merida.

Astrid giggled. "She has a point, you know."

Hiccup grinned at Astrid. "Alright", he turned away looking at the wall. "I know when I'm not welcomed", he stood, "I get it." He started to leave the room.

Astrid took a second to admire how much he has grown, with his unruly hair, red long sleeved shirt, with a brown vest over it, and his brown pants and boots.

"Aye, get out." Merida threw her pillow at Hiccup just as he was closing the door.

Astrid smiled at Merida and then they heard Hiccup go into Ruff and Tuff's room.

"Ruff! Tuff!" Hiccup yelled at them. "Get up! It's time for breakfast!"

Tuff then yelled: "Make me!"

They heard a crashing sound.

"What the?" Both girls turned to the wall.

They heard Hiccup say: "Oh, so you wanna play like that, huh?"

"OOF!" Tuff uttered.

Ruff then yelled: "Daaaaamn!"

 _Hours later:_

The nine, Ruff, Tuff, Stoick, and Valka are all walking to their rendezvous point.

Tuff groaned as he held a piece of steak against his eye.

Stoick chuckled. "How's that steak treating you, Tuffnut!?"

Tuffnut groaned even louder and looked at Ruffnut. "I just didn't expect Thor's mighty hammer to explode out of Hiccup's scrawny fist!"

Everyone laughed at Tuffnut.

Astrid kissed Hiccup's right hand, the hand she was holding; and Kristoff bumped his arm against Hiccup proudly – Kristoff was much taller and muscular now too. Astrid is wearing her blue t-shirt, red skirt, purple leggings, brown uggs, light brown wristies, and her brown leather head-wrap.

Jack, finally in his blue hoodie, stretched and wrapped his arms around Elsa and Anna's shoulders.

They both rolled their eyes and pushed Jack's arm off of them, but Anna ran up to Kristoff and started walking with him.

"Well then." Jack said, putting the tips of his fingers against his chest, sarcastically offended – causing Elsa to giggle.

They heard Rapunzel and Flynn kiss.

Jack turned to the couple. "Gross."

Flynn punched Jack's arm.

Jack yelled out in pain: "Mother of a whore!"

Merida leaned her head back to Jack. "Watch yer mouth."

Jack thumped Merida on the forehead.

"Ach!" Merida groaned. "Mother of a whore." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Stop that!" Stoick boomed.

Jack and Merida yelled: "YES, SIR!"

"There she is!" Valka pointed at a woman up ahead with her back turned to them. "Hey there, Cass!"

The curvy brunette turned to the group, smiled, and waved. "Hey, you guys!"

Hiccup Haddock and The Goblet of Fire


	2. Chapter 2

Valka jogged up to Cass and the two hugged. "Oh, how are you dear?"

Cass giggled a little. "I'm doing good; how about you?"

The two separated.

"Great as usual." Valka smiled brightly.

Stoick came up and grabbed Cass' hand. "Cass." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Cass kissed him back on the cheek. "Stoick."

"Kids", Stoick turned to the group, "this is Cass Hamada."

"HI." They all said and waved.

Cass lightly gasped and pointed at Kristoff and Hiccup. "Are these two strapping young men, Hiccup and Kristoff?"

The two grinned while they were blushing and scratched the back of their heads.

Stoick chuckled. "That they are."

Cass dropped her hands down to her knees and 'wowed' at them.

"So, where are your nephews?" Valka asked Cass.

Cass looked up towards the distant sky, smiled, and pointed.

They all looked back to where she was pointing and saw a big red robot carrying six teenagers.

"WHOA." They all gawked.

Baymax hovered some feet away from Valka, he let the teens all down, and then he deflated and his armor folded up around him into a red metal suitcase that Tadashi held.

"Fred!" Tuffnut yelled and ran towards Fred.

"Tuff!" Fred yelled and met Tuff in a big hug.

They separated and Fred asked: "Is that a piece of raw steak?"

"Yeah", Tuffnut turned to Hiccup, "Hiccup gave me a black eye."

"Nice." Fred then walked to Jack and shook his hand with both hands. "Nice to meet you finally, Hiccup. I've heard so much about you."

Hiccup raised his hand. "I'm Hiccup actually."

"Oh." Fred said looking at Hiccup – he turned to Jack. "Sorry." He let go, walked to Hiccup, and grabbed his hand with both of his. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much."

Hiccup let out a 'heh'. "I wish I could say the same."

"What?!" Fred stormed to Tuffnut. "You haven't told him anything about me?"

"What am I supposed to say?!"

The two started to bicker and the other Eight huddled behind and beside Hiccup.

Astrid then whispered. "They sound exactly alike."

"They even have the same mannerisms." Hiccup said.

"They're like", Jack paused as they all watched, "the same person."

Ruffnut groaned loudly. "Will you two stop arguing?!"

"NO!" Fred and Tuff yelled at her.

"Hey!" Tuff turned to Fred. "Don't you yell at my sister!"

The two started to argue again.

Hiccup looked over at the other teenagers and they were watching Fred and Tuff as well. Hiccup then walked over to the other group and few of the Nine followed.

"Hi." Hiccup said to Tadashi.

Tadashi was a little surprised, but smiled anyways. "Hi."

Hiccup put out his hand for a handshake. "The name's Hiccup."

Tadashi shook Hiccup's hand. "Tadashi." He let go and nodded down to Hiro. "And this is my little brother: Hiro."

"Oh." Hiccup looked at Hiro. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Hiro." He and Hiro shook hands.

Hiro lightly chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Astrid then came up to GoGo. "I'm Astrid."

"Ethel Tomago, but you can call me: GoGo." She popped her bubble gum.

Rapunzel put out her hand to Honey Lemon. "Hello, I'm Rapunzel."

"And I'm Aiko Miyazaki", she shook Rapunzel's hand, "but you can call me: Honey Lemon."

"Jack." Jack put out his hand to Wasabi.

Wasabi grasped Jack's hand. "Damon Kim."

"But you can call him Wasabi!" Fred shouted to Jack.

Wasabi let go of Jack's hand, groaned, and rolled his eyes. "I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people! ONE – TIME!"

Jack lightly chuckled and turned back to the others. "I like this guy." He pointed his thumb at Wasabi.

"So, who made the robot?" Hiccup asked the group.

"I made the robot, but Hiro made the armor." Tadashi answered.

"Boys", Aunt Cass interrupted, "I hate to stop you, but you'll have to continue this conversation while walking – we have to go."

On their way, Tadashi told Hiccup and rest about how Baymax was made. The gentle balloon like robot was made by Tadashi, but the red and purple armor was made by Hiro. He went on to tell them that they, Wasabi, Honey, and GoGo are all studying to bring Magic and Muggle science together as one (to bring the two worlds together and have them coexist) – and Baymax is that very combination. He is a robot designed by using Muggle sciences, but can also use magic. When asked, Hiro and Tadashi explained that Baymax is essentially one big wand (that uses Muggle means to heal and help others) and his core that gives him magic is a sliver from a Dementor's coat. In fact, Baymax and their studies are the reason Hiro is attending Hogwarts one year earlier than required – officially being the youngest Hogwarts student.

They had finally made it to their rendezvous point.

"Aw, sweet a portkey!" Jack yelled and ran up to the manky old boot.

Everyone lightly laughed at him and hurried behind him. They all grabbed on to the boot, lying on the ground around it, but some of them had to lay on another. They began to spiral around, all the kids yelling, they went into the air, the ground opened up in a bright white light and they quickly descended down inside, spinning around a white foggy void.

"Let go, kids." Stoick said.

"What?!" Rapunzel asked, shocked.

"Let go!" Stoick and Valka said.

The Nine, Ruff, Tuff, Hiro, Wasabi, Honey, GoGo, and Fred all let go of the portkey, flew out through a tunnel and landed hard on the ground!

They all groaned and complained.

Hiccup looked up and saw, Cass, Tadashi, his mom and dad seemingly walking on air down to them.

Tadashi laughed. "I bet that cleared your sinuses, huh?" He held out his hand to Hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah", he took Tadashi's hand, "thanks."

They all ran to the top of the hill and when they did, they saw people flying on brooms, tents upon tents, and hundreds upon a hundred people!

Cass laughed out a 'ha-hah' and said: "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

They walked through the crowd seeing awesome things, people dressed for the occasion – in the colors of their team – and they almost had their heads taken off by a guy on a broom going by too fast.

"Slow down!" Jack yelled at the guy.

Flynn chuckled. "Coming from the dude who owns the fastest broom in the world."

Stoick told Cass that they would all meet at the game and the groups went their separate ways. They made it to their small tent, where it was bigger inside obviously, and sooner than expected – it was time for the game!

As they were all walking up the stairs to their seats, Kristoff asked how high they were.

"Well, put it this way", Alistair walked to them – below them on another level of stairs, "if it rains – you'll be the first to know." He smiled at them and Hans chuckled.

They started to leave.

"We have seats in the Minister's Box." Hans said. "Invited by Hamed Agrabah himself!"

"Don't boast, Hans." Alistair jabbed the bottom of his cane to Hans' stomach. "There's no need." He looked up and stopped Hiccup from walking away by using the mouth of his snake head cane to snag Hiccup's sleeve.

Hiccup turned and looked to Alistair, clearly irritated.

"Enjoy yourself, my dear boy." Alistair grinned. "While you can." He and Hans then left.

They all made it to the very top of the arena, near the lights shining down onto the field, with Cass and rest.

"These seats are awesome!" Tuffnut yelled.

Then the Irish team flew to the stadium in between all of them; and they yelled out in excitement when it happened!

"It's the Irish!" Ruffnut yelled. "There's Camicazi!"

"And Thuggory!" Tuffnut yelled.

Astrid yelled another name: "And Heather!"

The team flew up with white and green smoke coming from their brooms and then they created an image of a dancing Leprechaun.

Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Valka, Ruff, and Tuff all cheered and then they and others started to chant: "Ireland! Ireland!" As the team flew around the arena.

"Here come the Germans!" Fred yelled. "Yes!"

The team flew through and destroyed the Leprechaun!

Rapunzel and Flynn cheered loudly!

The team flew through the Irish, causing them to disperse.

Then, two redheads on the German team flew next to each other and then jumped onto the others broom.

"Who're they?!" Elsa asked Rapunzel.

"That's Victor and Krum Stabbington!" Rapunzel answered.

"The Stabbington brothers!" Flynn cheered. "Victor, the one with the eye-patch is the best Seeker in the world! And his brother Krum is the best Beater!"

Hiccup leaned over to Astrid and said: "We'll see about that!"

Astrid lightly laughed and nodded.

Rapunzel, Flynn, and others began to chant: "Stabbington! Stabbington!"

"Good evening!" Hamed said loudly, with his wand against his neck helping his voice carry. "As Minister of Magic…it gives me great pleasure…to welcome each and every one of you – to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match – begin!"

Later, the nine and their group were in their tent celebrating. Ruff and Tuff were humming Irish music loudly while Rapunzel was chanting: "Stabbington!"

Stoick heard someone yell outside and then jogged out the tent.

Flynn stood on a stool and said: "There's no one like the Stabbington brothers."

"Sabbington?" Tuff asked in a husky voice.

Ruff did the same: "Dumb brothers."

"They're like birds the way they ride the wind." Flynn said; and Ruff and Tuff started to walk around Flynn, flapping their arms, saying: "Stab! Stab!"

"They're more than just athletes!" Flynn said and Tuff threw an Irish flag over him.

Ruff husked again: "Dumb brothers."

Flynn quickly took the flag off of himself. "They're artists!"

"Sounds like you're in love." Rapunzel teased.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Hush." He waved her off.

Ruff and Tuff knelt in front of Flynn, holding his hands and sang.

Tuff: "Stabbingtons, I love you."

Ruff: "Stabbingtons, I do."

Ruff, Tuff, and Jack: "When we're apart my heart beats only for you."

Flynn and Jack started to wrestle.

Tuffnut turned and said: "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Taking note of people screaming outside.

Stoick came back inside and yelled at Flynn and Jack to stop. "It's not the Irish." He walked to Valka and grabbed her arm. "We have to leave now."

They got outside and saw fire and people running away from the campsite!

"Runaway, it's the Death Eaters!" Someone yelled.

Stoick then commanded: "Everyone get back to the portkey and stick together!"

Hiccup stood looking at the fire, until Astrid yelled at him and he ran with the group.

The Death Eaters were chanting something and firing off spells all around.

Hiccup turned to look at the Death Eaters and got separated from everyone else.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she was being pushed away by the crowd. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup started to run the opposite direction, he soon fell to the ground, tried to get back up, but was accidently kneed against the head by someone, and was knocked out on the ground.

 _Sometime later_

A man stormed through the rubble and debris that was now the campsite, looked at all the destruction, stopped, pointed his wand to the sky, and casted: "Morsmordre!"

A green ball of light exploded in the sky, creating an image of a skull with a snake slithering around as its bottom jaw.

The man smiled at the image (not going to tell you who he is yet).

Hiccup came to, sat up, and saw the man – and the man saw him…and started charging for him. Hiccup quickly got up and started running away.

"Hiccup!" Kristoff yelled in the distance.

Hiccup stopped and rested against the remains of a tent.

"Where are you?!" Kristoff asked.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup then watched the man run away.

"There you are!" Kristoff said as him and Astrid came up to Hiccup. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

Hiccup turned to them and Astrid immediately hugged him.

Then they looked up at the image in the sky.

Kristoff asked: "What's that?"

"AHH!" Kristoff and Astrid yelled in pain when they looked at the image.

"Are you two okay?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid groaned in pain. "It's our scars." She then looked at him in surprise. "Is yours not hurting you?"

Hiccup looked up at the skull and snake. "No." He put his hand over his scar. "It's not…"

Then five men appeared around them and casted: "Stupefy!"

Luckily, the three teens ducked and dodged the spells.

"Stop!" Stoick ran towards them. "Those are my kids!" Stoick knocked a man to the ground and huddled around the teens. "Astrid, Hiccup, Kristoff, are you all alright?"

"YES, SIR." They said.

"Which one of you conjured it?" A man came up pointing his wand at the teens.

"Callaghan, you can't possibly-"

"Do not lie!" Callaghan (from Big Hero 6) yelled. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"They're just kids, Robert." Stoick said to them.

Callaghan turned his wand from the teens and turned to the others that came with him. "Follow me."

They started to leave, but Hiccup stepped up to them.

"There was a man from before." He paused to think. "He was there!" He pointed behind the men.

Callaghan then said: "To where the boy says!" He stormed off and the others followed him.

"A man, Hiccup?" Stoick asked. "Who?"

Hiccup turned to his dad. "I don't know – I didn't see his face." Hiccup turned back to the skull and snake…he furrowed his brows questioningly and put his finger on his scar…


	3. Chapter 3

The Nine were riding the Hogwarts train to school, everyone was sitting silently, except for Rapunzel – she was reading the newspaper.

"Anything from the trolley?" The old lady with the trolley of sweets asked as she walked down the hall.

Anna and Merida got up to meet the old lady.

"Some Chocolate Frogs and Droobles", Anna looked down at her money, "no…just the frogs."

"It's alright", Merida said to Anna, "I can get them for you, don't worry."

Anna shook her head. "It's okay." She took her chocolate and sat next to Elsa.

Merida looked back at the old lady. "Two Pumpkin Pasties, please", she then whispered: "and some Droobles."

"Merida."

Merida turned to her left to see Fishlegs.

"Hello, Fishlegs." She smiled at him; and he grinned like an idiot.

"Here you go." The old lady handed Merida her sweets.

Merida threw Anna the Droobles, smiled brightly at Fishlegs, and then sat down.

Fishlegs lightly chuckled, blushed, and looked down to the floor.

Anna and Elsa giggled at him.

"Anything for you, dear?" The old lady asked Fishlegs.

"Oh, no thank you." Fishlegs then walked back to his seat.

The old lady went back to asking: "Anything from the trolley?" As she walked away.

"This is terrible." Rapunzel shook her head and looked up to everyone. "How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security?"

"Tons", Kristoff said, "according to dad. That's what worried them so much – it happened right under their noses."

When they got to Hogwarts the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's flying chariot arrived.

Gobber was directing the chariot, he turned to tell other to 'clear the runway', but when he turned around he had to dive out of the way of the chariot getting too close to his head!

Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed.

"There's something you don't see every day." Tuff said.

Then the Durmstrang Institute's ship came out from under the ocean and everyone wowed at the sight.

 _An hour or two later_

In the Great Hall, Claus began to speak to all of Hogwarts.

"Now, that we're all settled in and sorted – I'd like to make an announcement."

Mildew came into the great hall and ran to Claus.

"This castle will not only be your home this year", North continued, "but home to some very special guests as well. Hogwarts has been chosen -" He stopped to talk to Mildew once Mildew reached his podium. (That just sounds weird and nasty doesn't it?)

Everyone started to lightly laugh at the breathless Mildew as he and Nicholas quietly spoke – then Mildew ran back outside of the Hall.

North continued: "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament!"

All the students began to talk about what was just said.

"Death." Ruff whispered to Tuff in excitement; causing Astrid to roll her eyes and Elsa to grin.

"For those of you who do not know." Claus continued.

Tuff whispered to Ruff: "Destruction."

Elsa rolled her eyes and Astrid shushed them.

"The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete…now let me be clear: if chosen – you stand alone. And trust me when I say: this contest is not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later. Now, help me welcome: the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic", the door opened to show all of the girls walking in, "and their head mistress: Madam Maleficent!"

The girls moaned(?) and extended their right arms to those next to them (imagine Snow White, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Kida, and Belle in the crowd amongst some other girls). They walked forward, did the same to those on their left, and ran to the front.

Jack leaned back and watched the girls run – looking at their butts. "Mm-hmm." He said.

Rapunzel swatted him across the back of his head. "Pervert."

The girls stopped to allow blue butterflies that chirped like birds to come out of their robes and dissipate into the air.

Behind them was (in order): Young Odette (from The Swan Princess – whether you imagine little her or teen her is up to you), Aurora, and Madam Maleficent.

"Yikes." Merida said to Kristoff. "Her skin is pale green." She said about Maleficent.

Claus stepped down and led Maleficent to the front.

When the girls were done presenting themselves – including Aurora and Odette doing flips – all the boys stood, clapped, and whistled for the girls; North even kissed Maleficent's hand; and she smiled when he did.

North led her to her seat and rushed to the front of his podium. "And now: our friends from the North! Please welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master: Craig Macintosh!"

The young men started their presentation down the hall and then ran to the front, followed by Victor, Krum, and Macintosh, storming behind.

"Holy crap it's them." Flynn gawked at the red-haired twins. "Victor and Krum."

The presentation was concluded by one student blowing on his wand, creating a fire phoenix to appear next to Claus – who smiled at the creation as it dissipated.

Macintosh chuckled as he walked towards Claus. "Nicholas." He said as he went to hug Hogwart's Headmaster.

"Craig." North hugged the man.

Jack furrowed his brows at the men and told Anna and Rapunzel: "You know – I just realized how eclectic our group and families are."

Rapunzel and Anna looked at each other, puckered their bottom lips out, turned, and nodded.

 _Minutes later_

At the professors table, Macintosh and Munds shared a look as Macintosh poured Munds a drink…

"Nicholas", Maleficent started, "my horses have traveled a long way." She turned to him. "They will need attending to please."

North smiled. "Of course, Maleficent. Our gamekeeper, Gobber will be sure to take very good care of them."

Gobber smiled and nodded at Maleficent; just as Sandy pushed a dish away from under Gobber's left arm (or the lack there of).

"You know, Mister Gobber." Maleficent said to him. "They only drink malt-whiskey." She winked at him.

Gobber nodded and planted his fork hand (he attached a fork to his left arm) in Professor Sandy's right hand.

Mansnoozie screamed – well – he tried…his mouth was just wide open in screaming fashion. He grabbed Gobber's fork, pulled it out of his hand, and signed furiously at Gobber.

Maleficent read Sandy's signs. "Oh my." She covered her mouth.

Toothiana gasped and leaned towards Sandy. "Sanderson, you take that back right now!"

Gobber turned to Toothiana. "What did he say?"

Sandy 'sighed', signed, and patted Gobber on the arm.

"Well, he just apologized." Tooth replied.

"That's all that matters then." Gobber smiled at the small man.

Sandy gave him a peace sign.

Gobber lightly chuckled. "That one I know." He then returned the sign to Sandy.

Maleficent giggled. "How charming."

Gobber blushed looking at Maleficent and chuckled looking away.

Later, four men brought a gold tower like…thing…to the front of the Great Hall.

"May I have your attention please?!" Claus stepped up next to the golden 'tower' and placed his hand on it. "Eternal glory is what the victor of the Triwizard Tournament will find! But they must survive three grueling tasks…that are dangerous beyond the comprehension of your young minds!"

Tuffnut chuckled. "Nice." He grinned looking back at North, and then he shook his head in confusion and looked upward. "Wait a minute."

All the students, including the guests, felt slightly insulted…

"The Ministry has felt to impose a new rule for this year." North continued. "To explain all of this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation: Mr. Robert Callaghan."

The bewitched ceiling of the Great Hall began to loudly storm, causing many to scream and cower.

Then a large man with a metal right leg, arm, ear, and eye casted a non-vocal spell to the ceiling causing the storm to subside.

"Whoa." Jack said. "It's Mad-eye Silver."

"John Silver?" (From Treasure Planet) Rapunzel asked. "The Auror?"

Anna asked: "Auror?"

"Dark Wizard catcher." Jack answered. "Most of Azkaban's cells are filled thanks to him…according to Pitch."

John Silver sauntered to the front, towards Claus, using his eye to scan the Hall and focus on the Nine.

"Thank you for coming, my friend." North shook John's left arm and patted his shoulder.

Silver grinned. "Lousy ceiling." He then chuckled.

Claus nodded, saying thank you, and walked back to the golden display.

John went to a corner and chugged a bottle he pulled from his coat.

"Watcha think he's drinking?" Flynn asked Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged. "Something we can't, I suppose."

Once done, John shook a little.

Callaghan walked up next to the display. "After long consideration: the Ministry has decided…for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen can put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament."

Students started yelling in protest, booing, and talking loudly with their friends.

"That's stupid!" Ruffnut yelled.

"This decision is final." Callaghan finished.

Tuff joined in: "You don't know what you're doing!"

Claus boomed: "TISHINA!"

Merida leaned back in surprise, inhaling through her nose sharply. "Oh, God he's going full Russian!"

As everyone started to calm down; Kristoff yelled out: "We didn't listen!"

Then the other seven yelled out: "We – we didn't listen!"

North rubbed his eyes with his index and thumb, in an irritated manner. "Idioty."

Then North used his wand to seemingly melt the gold display away to show a stone goblet.

Blue fire lit over the goblet.

"The Goblet of Fire!" North bellowed. "Anyone wishing to be in the tournament will write their name on a piece of paper and throw it into the flame before Thursday at this time. Do not take light in this. If you are chosen – there is no turning back…and as of this moment: the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

That night, Macintosh entered the room where the Goblet was located, looked around suspiciously and quietly closed the doors…

 _The next day_

The Nine were in DDA, with Mad-eye Silvers as the teacher.

"John Silvers." He rolled his arm and bowed to the class with a wide smile. He then stood straight and continued. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because North asked me – any questions?" He looked around the room; and none of the kids said anything. He lightly chuckled. "Well, when it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a more…practical approach. But first – who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three." Rapunzel answered.

Silver turned, grabbed his chalk, and started writing on his board. "And why are they unforgivable?"

Elsa answered: "Because the caster forces their will upon their victim."

"Philosophy takes no pleasure in my class, Ms. Arendal – but for now I agree." Silvers put down his chalk and turned to the class. "And where will these curses take you?"

"Azkaban." Hiccup said.

Silvers nodded. "That they will. Now, the Ministry believes you are all too young to see what these curses can do…but some of you have already seen a display of one…"

Hiccup clenched his fist.

"You need to know what you're up against and you need to know how to defend yourself." Silvers said. "Which shall we see first? Mr. Krei?"

"Yes?" Hans asked.

Silvers smiled. "Stand up please."

Hans stood.

"Now, give us a curse."

"My father told me about one."

"I'm sure he's told you about more than just one."

Hans scoffed. "The Imperius Curse."

Silvers turned and whispered to himself: "Your father would know all about that one." He walked off to a desk full of bugs, took the lid off of one glass container, and put his hand inside. "Hello." He spoke sweetly to the red crab/spider like creature. "Oh, little Scroop." (The red alien on Treasure Planet)

The little bug crawled onto Silvers left hand.

Silvers mechanical right arm switched gears and out came his wand. "Engorgio." The small creature became the size of his hand. "Imperio!"

The creature fidgeted; then Silvers put it on Jack and Merida's desk – freaking them both out a little. Then he threw it onto Kristoff's head.

Kristoff looked up, sunk into his seat, and said: "Oh man."

"Don't worry!" Silvers said giddily. "He's harmless!"

Scroop was then put on Anna's arm and she started to breathe heavily.

Silvers smiled and put Scroop over Flynn's head. "But if he bites!"

Flynn held onto his desk trying not to lose it all.

"He's lethal." Silvers said and laughed at Flynn who looked like he was about to cry…then dropped Scroop on his head.

Flynn started smacking the desk!

Silvers was laughing hysterically; and amongst the students…he heard Hans laughing too. "What are you laughing at?" He threw Scroop on Hans' face.

Hans started flipping out. "Get it off!"

Alvin swung around Han's face, not wanting to touch Scroop.

"Talented isn't he?!" Silvers laughed with the class. "What should I have him do next? Jump out the window?" He threw Scroops to the window, but accidently made Scroop hit the window and drop over a dish of water – causing everyone to stop laughing. "Drown himself?"

Every time Scroop would touch the water he would screech.

Silvers brought Scroop back to his hand and cracked his neck. "Many of wizards and witches have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding…because they were under the Imperius Curse. But how do we sort out the liars? Anyone?"

Hiccup raised his hand.

"Mr. – Haddock." Silvers became quite serious. "Stand."

Hiccup stood.

"What is the second curse?"

Hiccup sighed looking away and then looked back at Silvers. "The Cruciatis Curse."

"You would know about that wouldn't you?"

"How do you -?"

"Come, come." Silvers interrupted Hiccup and walked to another desk.

Hiccup followed him.

Once Hiccup got to the desk; Silvers said: "The torture curse." He sat Scroop on the desk. "Crucio!" He casted the spell onto poor little Scroop.

Scroop started screeching and jerk about in pain.

Hiccup watched Scroop. _"Crucio!"_ He heard Weselton in his mind from his first year and remembered the pain he felt, closing his eyes…he opened them to look at Scroop again – just to see the bug turn into the King Cobra from his second year the he himself tortured with this exact curse. _"Crucio!"_ He heard himself cast…he groaned out in pain and bit his bottom lip.

"Stop it!" Astrid yelled. "Can't you see it's bothering him?! Stop!"

Silvers immediately stopped and Hiccup stormed out.

Astrid stood up; but Kristoff got up first, "I've got him." He told her and followed Hiccup outside the classroom.

Silvers picked up Scroop and placed him on Astrid's desk. "Can you give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Ms. Hofferson?"

Astrid glared angrily at Silvers. "No." She then looked away, trying to hold back tears.

Silvers cleared his throat. "The Killing Curse – Avada Kedavra!" He struck Scroop with the curse, killing him…

Astrid then stormed out of the room.

Silvers watched her leave. "There have only been nine people who have allegedly survived this curse…and three of them just left this room." He walked away from the empty desk and drank another bottle.

Outside the spiral staircase, Kristoff and Astrid were comforting Hiccup as he stared at a stained glass image of a sad man – who seemed to be crying from the rain outside.

"He shouldn't have used those spells like that in front of us." Kristoff said as he rubbed Hiccup's back.

Hiccup just exhaled from his nose in response.

"How's he doin'?" Jack asked as he and the others arrived.

Astrid just looked at him.

Jack then said: "About like that, huh?"

Silvers came up behind the group. "I'm sorry there, Hiccup."

The group turned and glared at him.

Hiccup turned to the man. "It's fine." He turned back to the stained glass; and everyone stopped glaring at Silvers.

"I wish to make it up to you someday." Silvers said; and Hiccup nodded. "Anna." Silvers turned to the girl.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

Silvers smiled. "May I see you, please?"

Anna looked at Elsa; who motioned her head for Anna to go with him. Anna shrugged. "Sure."

Silvers smiled again. "Great."

The two then went back up to his classroom.

Astrid wrapped her arm around Hiccup, rested her head on his shoulder; and he rested his head atop of hers…


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup, Jack, and Elsa were in the…let's call it the 'Goblet of Fire room'. They were in there and two students put their names in the Goblet, getting applause after they did so – then Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon pushed Tadashi to the Goblet and told him to put his name in; which he did with a big goofy grin.

Tadashi was applauded, he nodded to Hiccup and Jack as he walked past them, and then he wrapped his arm around Hiro and Fred and they left.

"Eternal Glory." Jack said. "Be awesome wouldn't it? In three years when we're old enough at least."

Hiccup chuckled. "I'm good without, thank you."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran in the room with their fists held high, screaming: "YES!" As they both held a tiny bottle – and people applauded them. They went to a set of bleachers and high-fived the small crowd, thanking them all.

"We did it." Tuff said.

Ruff put her nose in the air. "Made it this morning."

"It's not going to work!" Elsa sing-songed the last word, grinning.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat opposite sides of Elsa.

"Yeah?" Ruff asked.

"And why is that, Queeny?" Tuff asked.

"You see that?" Elsa pointed at the mist around the Goblet of Fire. "That's an age line." She looked at Ruffnut. "Uncle Nick made it himself."

"So?" Tuffnut asked.

Elsa scoffed. "SO…someone as wise as Uncle Nick can't possibly be outwitted by a lousy attempt of getting around the rules like that of an Aging Potion."

"Yeah?" Ruff asked.

"You'll see." Tuff said.

They stood next to each other on the bleacher and shook their bottles.

"Ready, Ruffnut?" Tuffnut asked.

"Ready." Ruff answered.

They wrapped their right arms around the others. "BOTTOMS UP." They said and drank the potion(s). They then jumped over the Age Line; everyone applauded and they cheered. They then put their names in the Goblet; everybody clapped for them again and they cheered again.

Until blue flames swirled out of the Goblet and blasted the twins away.

The twins sat up, looked at each other, and saw they had been aged into elders.

"You said." Tuff…said.

"You said!" Ruff yelled; and they started fighting on the ground.

Everyone gathered around them cheering: "Fight!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

Victor and Krum entered the room with Macintosh; everyone stopped chanting and watched the older twins put their names in the Goblet. Then the one without the eye-patch winked at Elsa; causing her to blush.

Jack saw that and grimaced.

 _Days later:_

It was finally time to declare the three students who will be partaking in the Triwizard World Cup! Everyone was slowly finding their seats, the Nine all sat with each other, and North asked for everyone to sit down.

"It is now time for the moment we've all been waiting for!" North announced. "The champion selection." He then guided his hand around the Great Hall, lowering the flames that lit the room. He then turned to the Goblet of Fire, touched it with both hands, backed away, and waited…

The flame turned a pinkish purple, shot out a tiny flame into the air, and North caught a piece of paper.

North opened the folded paper and yelled: "The Durmstrang Champion is: Krum Stabbington!" (the one without the eye-patch)

The Stabbington brothers hugged, Durmstrang cheered for Krum, and the rest of the Great Hall applauded. Krum walked down and shook North's hand; then North motioned for him to leave to the back.

The flame changed color again and North caught a fancy little piece of paper.

North announced: "The champion for Beauxbatons…is Aurora Rose!"

The same thing happened with her that happened with Victor. (just reread the previous paragraph and change the names)

The flame changed color and North caught the last piece of paper.

"Hogwarts' champion is: Tadashi Hamada!"

…same…

Once Tadashi had walked past all the students, North turned to the crowd.

"Grand!" He yelled out with his arms wide. "We now have our three champions!" He started to walk forward. "But in the end – only one will go down in history. Only one will be able to hold this chalice of champions"; Robert set down a covered item on the professors' table; "the Triwizard Cup!" North pointed at it, the cover flew off, and there shined the blue trophy!

Munds looked confused and walked forward as the flames of the Goblet began to go wild.

North saw Munds' confusion, turned and walked towards the Goblet, but was nearly blinded by the intensity of the color change as it swirled and fired out the true last name…North waited for the paper to descend to him…grabbed it, looked at the name and said: "Ikota Piksha…H-Hiccup Haddock?" He looked around for the boy and everyone began to chat amongst themselves.

Gobber shook his head. "No." He smacked the table. "No."

North yelled angrily: "Hiccup Haddock!"

"Hiccup, you have to get up." Astrid told him, but he didn't move – so she grabbed his arm and lifted him to his feet. "You have to." She gently pushed him forward; and he walked towards North. She then whispered to herself: "Go."

Jack glared at Hiccup as he walked away…

Hiccup went up to North and North quickly handed him the paper. Hiccup walked towards the back and other students were glaring at him and shaking their heads.

"He's a cheat!" One yelled.

Another yelled: "He's not even seventeen yet!"

Hiccup walked past Munds, who looked at him with pity…he made it to Elinor who put her hand on his shoulder and patted him to continue…he walked past a glaring John Silvers.

Hiccup made it to the room where the other champions were…and then all the adults came running in arguing.

"Ikota!" North yelled.

Munds then said: "Calm yourself, Nicholas!"

"Hiccup!" North corrected himself, grabbed Hiccup's shoulders, and pushed him up against a display of items. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Filled with fear Hiccup quickly answered: "No, sir."

"Did you get an older student to do it for you?!" North asked.

"No, sir!" Hiccup answered.

North looked him in the eyes. "You're telling me the truth?"

"Yes." Hiccup nodded. "Yes, sir."

"He's lying!" Maleficent yelled out.

Elinor quickly stepped up to Maleficent. "Watch your tongue."

"He can't be lying." Silvers said. "The Goblet is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have tricked it! Which is something no fourth year could execute."

Macintosh got in Silver's face. "You have given this some thought, Mad-eye."

"It was once my job to think like that of Dark Wizards, Macintosh…perhaps you remember?"

"This doesn't help, John!" North stormed through the two men. "Callaghan? I'll leave this to you."

Robert rubbed his chin and looked down. "The rules are absolute." He put his hands in his pockets and looked up. "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a magical binding contract." He looked at Hiccup. "Mr. Haddock has no choice. He is…as of now – a Triwizard Champion."

All the adults looked at Hiccup; different emotions on every face…

Later that night: North, Silvers, Elinor, Sandy, Munds, and Toothiana were all in North's office.

"This can't go on, Nicholas." Toothiana said. "First the Dark Mark and now this?"

"What do you suggest, Toothiana?" Claus asked.

Sandy began to sign.

Toothiana cleared her throat to speak for Mansnoozie. "Put an end to it – don't let Haddock compete."

North sighed. "You heard, Callaghan. The rules are absolute."

"To hell with Callaghan!" Elinor walked towards North. "And since when do you side with the Ministry?"

"You know", Munds started, "I agree that this was no coincidence. But – if we want to find out the true meaning to all of this…maybe we should…let it happen."

"What?!" Elinor yelled at Munds. "Do nothing and offer him up as bait?! I will not let him be dangled like a piece of meat!"

"I agree." North said. "With Munds."

Elinor stormed out the room and Toothiana followed.

"Keep an eye on Hiccup please, John." North requested.

"Aye." Silver stepped forward. "Done and done."

"Don't let him know though." North said. "He's anxious enough as it is." He put his wand to his head and pulled out a white sliver of energy that looked like water. "Just as we all are." He tapped the sliver into his Pensieve.

Hiccup and Jack were hanging out in the Ravenclaw commons, they were laughing at a joke Jack made, but once they stopped – Jack looked at Hiccup stoically.

"So, how'd you do it?" Jack asked.

"Do what?" Hiccup asked.

"Put your name in the Goblet of Fire."

"I didn't."

Jack scoffed and began to leave. "Won't even let your best friend know."

Hiccup stood. "I don't want eternal glory."

Jack stopped, looked up, turned, and looked at Hiccup.

"I don't know how or why what happened tonight happened, but I'm not the cause of it…okay?" Hiccup looked at Jack hopefully.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Shove off." He stormed out.

The next day:

A blonde woman took Hiccup's, Aurora's, Tadashi's, and Krum's picture together as a quartet.

"Well", the woman started with her southern accent, "isn't this quite the quartet?"

The four just stayed there trying to keep smiling, Hiccup and Tadashi stood behind Aurora in their Hogwarts uniforms, Aurora sat in a chair in front of them with her blue Beauxbatons uniform, and Krum stood left of her in his Durmstrang uniform.

"Hello." The woman said and then walked up to the four. "I'm Charlotte La Bouff." She vigorously shook Tadashi's hand. She then shook Hiccup and Krum's hands. "I write for the Daily Prophet." She giggled and shook her head. "But you already knew that, didn't ya? It's y'all we don't know about. You're the bees-knees." She started to caress Aurora's left cheek. "What's beneath those rosy red cheeks?" She gently slapped Aurora's cheek, which took the other three by surprise; but Hiccup grinned. "What mysteries are those muscles masking?" She then began to tassel Tadashi's hair. "Does courage hide underneath", she then put her hand in Hiccup's hair, "those curls?" She wrapped her arms around the two boys. "In short: what makes a champion tick? 'Me, Myself, and I' wants to know." She giggled. "And those rabid readers." She put her head on Tadashi's shoulder and laughed out a: aha. "Who is up to share?" She looked around the four and they all gawked at her. "We'll start with the youngest." She grabbed Hiccup. "Darling."

And they were off.

They stepped into a tiny room, where a pad and pen came to life, and Charlotte left the door cracked.

She stood close to Hiccup. "This is comfy."

"It's a broom closet." Hiccup said.

Charlotte lightly giggled and gently pushed Hiccup to sit. "Hope you don't mind me usin' a Quick Quotes Quill; do ya?"

"Oh, um; no, ma'am." Hiccup stammered.

"Tell me, Hiccup", Charlotte started, "here you are a young child a-twelve years old-"

"I'm fourteen."

The Quill stopped and looked at Charlotte.

"Sorry." Hiccup apologized.

Charlotte looked down with an annoyed smile and quickly looked back up to Hiccup. "A youngen about to compete against three students, who are vastly more emotionally mature and have mastered spells you couldn't dream of casting. Worried?" She smiled; and her Quill looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup squinted at the Quill. "I-I don't really know. I haven't thought much about it."

"Ignore the quill." Charlotte said; and the Quill looked at Hiccup and it and the pad leaned back from his sight. "But you are no ordinary boy of twelve are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Your story is legend." Charlotte said. "Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you want to enter a dangerous tournament?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I didn't enter myself."

Charlotte feigned a gasp. "Of course you didn't." She grinned and winked at him. "Everyone loves a rebel, Hiccup." She smiled at him. "Scratch that last." She told the Quill and it did so. "Do you think your parents are proud? Or concerned that your attitude shows a need for attention and/or a death wish?"

Hiccup looked at the pad again. "Hey, my eyes aren't 'glistening with the ghosts of my past'." He gawked at Charlotte; she grinned and tucked a hair behind her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup and Astrid were outside in the castle yards, reading a book on Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs.

"Anna gave this to you?" Astrid asked.

"Yep." Hiccup answered and turned a page. "She said Silvers gave it to her the day they had tea."

They then heard something…they turned and saw Jack, Elsa, and Anna walking towards them – with Elsa complaining to Jack.

The three stopped, Jack whispered to Elsa; she sighed and went to Hiccup.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Jack says: Gobber is looking for you."

Hiccup squints at Jack. "Why won't he tell me himself?"

Elsa shrugs. "I don't know." She starts to walk away.

"Well you can tell him-"

"I'm not an owl!" Elsa turned and yelled at Hiccup, interrupting him.

Hiccup quietly said: "You are for him."

Elsa stopped and lowered her head.

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered to him, grabbing his arm.

Elsa held her head up, walked off, and grabbed Anna's arm; walking with her sister.

Jack squinted at Hiccup, started to follow the girls…but then turned and looked at Hiccup worryingly.

That night, Hiccup and Gobber were walking about the woods.

"Did you bring Eugene's coat like I told you?" Gobber asked Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, I brought the cloak. Gobber, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." Gobber looked around. "And pay attention because this is important."

Hiccup looked up at Gobber and quirked a brow. "What's up with the flower?"

Gobber patted the flower on his shirt.

"And…did you comb your hair?"

"Aye; you might want to try the same thing every now and again or at least let Astrid put more braids in your hair to finally tame that mess."

They heard a loud roar, looked around, heard more loud sounds, and then…

"Gobber?" A female voice asked from afar.

Gobber smiled and started hobbling forward, but stopped and told Hiccup to put on the cloak.

Hiccup did so and followed Gobber.

Gobber walked up to Maleficent, who was walking towards him as well. "Bonsoir, Maleficent."

"Oh, Gobber." Maleficent stroked Gobber's cheek. "I was worried you weren't coming. I was worried – that you may have forgotten me." She looked into his eyes as she put her hand on his chest.

Gobber let out a 'ha'. "I couldn't forget you, my little beastie."

Maleficent giggled.

Hiccup started to gag.

"What was it that you wanted to show me?" Maleficent asked. "When we spoke earlier…" She dragged her finger over Gobber's stomach. "You sounded so exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came." Gobber told her. "Trust me." He winked and they walked off.

Further into the woods, they came across four large wooden crates – with fire erupting from them and bellowing sounds echoing through the woods.

"Tres magnifique." Maleficent gawked at the sight. "Can we get closer?"

Before Gobber could answer, Maleficent began to get closer.

Hiccup became irritated and uncovered his head. "Dragons?" Hiccup nearly yelled at Gobber and stormed to the large man. "The first challenge is dragons? You gotta be kidding me."

"Come on now, Hiccup." Gobber pleaded. "I've already taught you how to approach one."

A Nightmare knocked down the boards from his crate and spewed fire towards Hiccup and Gobber, but luckily it didn't reach them.

"Although", Gobber started, "that Monstrous Nightmare might be a different story."

The next day, Hiccup walked past a student with a badge that glorified Tadashi saying: 'Tadashi rules', and would turn into a green picture of Hiccup's face turning into sludge saying: 'Haddock Stinks'.

"You're a cheat, Haddock." The student bumped Hiccup's shoulder.

"You stink, Haddock." Another student said.

A girl laughed at Hiccup as he walked by her.

Two other students wearing the same badge, sarcastically told him good luck, as their badges made fart sounds becoming 'Haddock Stinks'.

A younger kid ran past Hiccup. "Tadashi rules!"

"Uh-huh." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Hiccup turned to go out into the courtyard, but was stopped by two students, one of them wearing the badge.

"Like the badge?" He asked as the girl next to him laughed along.

"Excuse me." Hiccup politely said; but they just laughed – so he roughly pushed past them. Hiccup stormed up to Tadashi and the others.

"HEY." They all said, looking somewhat guilty.

Hiccup smiled lightly and nodded.

"Seen the badge?" Hiro jumped up, innocently asking and causing the badge to turn green.

"I have", Hiccup put his hand on Hiro's head, "thanks, Hiro." He gently pushed the boy out of the way; causing the other five to laugh. "Can I talk to you in private?" Hiccup asked Tadashi.

"Sure." Tadashi said, stood and followed Hiccup some feet away from the others.

"Dragons." Hiccup whispered. "That's the first challenge. They've got one for each of us."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Haddock stinks!" A random student yelled out, seeing the two talk.

Silvers watched Hiccup from afar…

Hiccup was about to storm away, but Tadashi stopped him.

"Listen…the badges were Hiro's idea – he doesn't mean anything by them, he just thought they were funny. I told him not to make them."

Hiccup lightly and sincerely chuckled. "No, it's fine I understand." Hiccup started to leave the yard.

"There's the cheat." Alvin said loudly.

"Why so tense, Haddock?!" Hans yelled from a tree.

Hiccup stopped and looked at Hans.

"My father and I have a bet." Hans continued. "I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament." He jumped down. "He disagrees – he thinks you won't last five." He, Alvin, and Chowder started laughing.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Hans!" Hiccup stormed to the bully and shoved him. "He's vile and cruel…and you're pathetic." He turned and began to walk away.

"Pathetic?" Hans pulled out his wand.

"Not on my watch!" Silvers came out and turned Hans into a ferret! "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!" He stormed to the ferret. "You stinky", he started to lift Hans up and down in the air, "cowardly, scummy, back-shooting."

"Professor, Silvers!" Toothiana ran up to the man with some students behind her. "What are you doing?" She watched the ferret.

"Teaching." Silvers answered.

Toothiana shook her head rapidly. "Is that a-? Is that a student?!"

Silvers shrugged. "Technically…it's a ferret." He opened Chowders pants and put Hans in them.

Chowder started to freak out and Alvin rushed to help him, telling him to stand still.

Alvin reached down to grab the ferret, but was bitten. "OW!" He squealed and sucked his finger.

Silvers turned and winked at Hiccup; who laughed along with every other student.

Hans came out of Chowder's pants; and Toothiana turned him back to normal.

Hans stood, looked at Silvers, and started backing away quickly. "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?!" Silvers started to chase Hans as he ran around the tree. "Is that a threat?!"

"Professor, Silvers!" Tooth yelled and pointed her wand at the man. "Professor!"

Silvers stopped and watched Hans run away. "I could tell you stories about your father that would keep you awake at night!"

"John!" Tooth put her wand in front of John.

"It doesn't end here!" John yelled at Hans.

"John." Tooth practically growled. "We NEVER use transfiguration as a punishment! I'm sure North told you that."

"Uh", John shrugged, "I can't really recall." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground.

"Well, find a Remembrall and keep it!" Tooth turned to some students and showed them away, walking away herself.

John then made a funny face at her, causing Hiccup to laugh. "Come with me." He told Hiccup; and Hiccup followed him to his office.

Hiccup looked around the familiar office, seeing many, many mirrors in the room – all looking like large magnifying glasses. He walked further into the office where John was sitting in a chair, relaxing, and looking at a much larger mirror – also in the shape of a magnifier.

John pointed at the glass. "That's a Foe-Glass. Helps me keep an eye on my enemies." He looked at the glass and two faces appeared around his head in the mirror. "If I can see the whites of their eyes, they're standing, RIGHT BEHIND ME!" He pointed behind himself, jumped, and laughed.

A chest began to shake as a loud scream bellowed from within.

John casually looked up at Hiccup. "I wouldn't dare tell you what's in there. Probably wouldn't believe me anyways. Now, what are you going to do about your dragon?"

Hiccup shrugged.

John kicked out a seat for Hiccup. "Sit."

Hiccup sat down.

"Listen to me, Haddock." John started. "Your pal, Hamada?"

Hiccup nodded.

"By your age he was combining Muggle sciences with our magic, something you haven't dreamed of doing until you met him. Miss Rose? She's as much a princess as I am. Well…that's an exaggeration. As for Krum…his head may be filled with rocks, but Macintosh's is not. They all have a strategy – and you can bet that it will play to all of their strengths! Hmm?"

Hiccup just looked at the floor.

Silvers looked away, dragged his hand down his chin, and looked back at Hiccup. "Come on, Haddock. What are your strengths?"

"Quidditch. I'm a fair flyer."

"Better than fair from what I've been told."

"B-but, I'm not allowed a broom."

John grinned. "But you're allowed to have a wand."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the first challenge!

At the arena where the challenge was happening, Ruff and Tuff were walking about the stands. "Place your bets!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Take your bets right here!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Who's ready for a bloodbath?!" Tuff questioned.

"If you're wise, you'll put your money on Krum!" Ruff said. (I made a mistake, in Chapter 2 I said Krum was the one without the eye-patch, so now I am changing the names back to their correct twin in each chapter…forgive me)!

Stoick pulled the twins down next to him and Valka. "Sit down." He threatened.

The twins did as they were told.

Hiccup was walking about the champions' tent, getting himself ready mentally, as North announced everything to the audience.

A dragon roared and the champions stopped what they were doing to look in the direction of the roar…then went back to their mental preparations.

Hiccup stood next to a curtain and heard a 'psst'. He turned and heard another.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked from the other side of the curtain. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Astrid." He said.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid tried to joke and wiped her eye.

"Astrid, if something goes wrong-"

She interrupted Hiccup. "Hiccup, just promise me it won't go wrong."

Hiccup just sighed.

"Oh, gods." Astrid went through the curtain, wrapped her arms around Hiccup, and kissed him like it was the last time she would be able to kiss him.

Hiccup was taken by surprise, but wrapped his arms around her; he was going to kiss back, but they heard somewhat of a small explosion.

They turned and saw Charlotte with her camera man (imagine Travis from Princess and the Frog).

"Young love." Charlotte said as she awed at the two teens.

Hiccup couldn't help but to lightly grin at the woman, but Astrid sneered at her.

"How", Charlotte paused as she entered the tent, "stirrin'." She told her quill and it started to write.

Hiccup looked at her with slight disgust and curiosity.

"If everything goes unfortunate today", Charlotte put her hands together, looked at the ground, giggled and looked back at the two, "you two might end up on the front page." She said with a sad smile.

"This tent is for champions and friends." Krum said as he came up behind Charlotte.

Charlotte turned to the large teen.

Krum leaned down to Charlotte's level. "You have no business here." He said in a threatening manner.

Charlotte cleared her throat and became exceedingly nervous. "Well, we got what we came for." She grabbed her quill, pad, and Travis and bolted out. "Toodles."

Travis took a picture of Krum before they were gone.

North, Robert, Maleficent, Macintosh, and Mildew came into the tent from behind Astrid and Hiccup.

"Champions!" North addressed the four. "Gather around, please. You've waited, wondered, and now the moment has arrived. A moment only the four of you can appreciate." North looked at Astrid, turned back to the champions, turned back to her, back to the champions, and back to her. "What are you doing here, Astrid?"

Astrid motioned her head to Hiccup.

North motioned his head to the exit.

Astrid rolled her eyes, kissed Hiccup on the cheek, and left.

North turned to Robert. "The bag, Callaghan."

Callaghan held a purple bag. "Champions, please make a circle around me. Ms. Rose stand here, please." He gently grabbed Aurora's arm and placed her next to Hiccup. "Mr. Stabbington." He led the teen next to Aurora. "Mr. Haddock", he looked around himself, "Mr. Haddock." He turned and saw Hiccup. "Over here please." He gently pushed Hiccup next to Tadashi. "Right – now; Ms. Rose." He turned to the girl and opened up the bag that was scorched on the inside.

Aurora put her hand in the bag, squinted from the heat and pain.

"Be careful." Callaghan told her.

Aurora then pulled out a small blue dragon.

"The Deadly Nadder. That'll get you noticed after all of this." Callaghan said.

The dragon screeched and shot needles at Aurora's head; but Aurora dodged them.

Aurora looked at Maleficent worryingly, but Maleficent nodded to her reassuringly and petted the small dragon.

"Mr. Stabbington." Callaghan brought the bag to the twin.

Krum reached into the bag and pulled out a dragon.

Callaghan grinned at the tiny replica. "The Hideous Zippleback, two heads – twice the danger." He then chuckled and turned to Tadashi. "Mr. Hamada."

Tadashi reached into the bag and pulled out his dragon.

Callaghan grinned at Tadashi. "The Gronckle. You'll definitely get a girlfriend after besting this one." He turned to Hiccup. "Which leaves."

"The Nightmare." Hiccup whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Callaghan asked.

"Nothing." Hiccup said and then reached into the bag, pulling out the tiny Nightmare.

"The Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best can stump one." Callaghan said to Hiccup and then turned to the others. "These represent four real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect…and you – have to get the egg. Which, you must do to get to the next challenge and the eggs have a clue to what the challenge is. Questions?"

No one said anything.

"Well", North started, "Mr. Hamada at the sound of the canon you may-"

Mildew fired off the canon, which was ridiculously placed within the tent!

North glared at Mildew and Mildew shrugged. North motioned Tadashi to leave.

Tadashi went to leave, but stopped for a moment.

Everyone was chanting Tadashi's name outside.

Tadashi then went out.

 _An hour or two later_

Hiccup sat on a bed within the tent as he waited for his turn.

"Three of our champions have faced their dragons!" North announced, signaling that was Hiccup's turn. "Each one of them will go on to the next challenge. It is now time for our fourth and final champion!"

Hiccup got up and made his way to the arena.

Everyone started chanting Hiccup's name as he came out into the arena…soon they stopped, except for one person who yelled out: "Go on, Hiccup! Give it to him!"

Then the Nightmare jumped out in front of Hiccup, covered in flames!

Hiccup jumped away, rolled, stood back up and put up his hands in defense.

"What is he doing?" Stoick questioned.

Gobber grinned. "What I taught him." He gloated to Stoick.

"Hey, it's okay." Hiccup said to the oncoming dragon; which was no longer on fire and stalking towards Hiccup. "It's okay."

The Nightmare pulled at its chain and then growled at Hiccup.

Hiccup put his left hand out towards the dragon as he reached for his wand with his right. "I can set you free." He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the chain. "Just trust me." He reached further out to the Nightmare.

The Nightmare's iris' became round, it closed its eyes, and touched Hiccup's hand with its head.

Hiccup then casted Deprimo at the chains, causing them to break!

The Nightmare looked at the chains, looked at Hiccup, and then flew off!

Callaghan stood, furious at what just happened. "He can't just let that dragon free!"

North patted his shoulder and gently pushed him to sit down. "He just did and there is nothing we can do now." He chuckled.

Hiccup ran to the golden egg, grabbed it, and lifted it up!

Everyone stood and cheered for Hiccup!

Later that evening, everyone was cheering for Hiccup in the Ravenclaw commons as he showed off the egg.

Ruff and Tuff put Hiccup on their shoulders.

"That was a boring way to win, Hiccup." Tuffnut said.

Ruff added: "But a win is a win!"

Hiccup held up the egg. "Who wants me to open it?"

They all cheered for him to do so.

"You want me to open it?"

They laughed out a "YES!"

Hiccup opened the egg and all the girls loudly groaned in pain as all the guys just looked at the egg, mesmerized…as they listened to beautiful singing, just 'aaah-ah-aaah' while the girls heard terrible shrieking.

Ruffnut reached up and closed the egg, causing all the guys to snap out of the trance and for the girls to have some relief.

Hiccup shook his head. "Wh-what happened?"

Ruff looked at all the guys. "You were like hypnotized or something."

"Are we late for the party?" Jack asked as he came in with the other Seven; Flynn being the one who let them inside.

"Alright, everyone", Tuff started, "go back to your knitting. This is going to be uncomfortable enough without all of us listening in."

Jack walked up to Hiccup as the other Seven did their own thing.

"I figured you would have to be crazy to put your name in the Goblet of Fire." Jack said.

"Took you long enough." Hiccup said.

"I wasn't the only one who thought it." Jack shrugged.

"That doesn't excuse you."

Jack smirked. "At least I warned you about the dragons."

Hiccup squinted. "No you didn't, Gobber warned me about the dragons."

"What?" Jack lightly chuckled and put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "No, I did." He led Hiccup a bit closer to the other Seven. "Don't you remember? I told Elsa to tell you that Gobber was looking for you. So, it was me that warned you after all. I thought you'd be alright after you figured that out." He grinned at Hiccup hopefully.

Hiccup chuckled. "Who would figure that out? You'd have to be insane."

Jack playfully punched Hiccup's shoulder. "Says the insane Dragon Conqueror."

They laughed together.

Elsa shook her head, grinning at the two. "Boys." All the girls smiled at the boys and nodded with Elsa.

During lunch the next day, the nine were all sitting together eating.

Three blondes skipped past Jack saying: "Hi, Jack." (Imagine the Bimbettes from Beauty and the Beast)

Rapunzel smiled, leaned over to Merida, and said: "Merida, Fishlegs is looking at you."

Merida turned to the boy; who smiled, causing his drink to spill out of his mouth a bit. Rapunzel and Anna laughed, but Merida smiled at Fishlegs and shushed the other two.

Fishlegs, still smiling, nodded at Merida and turned around. A few seconds later, he received a package, opened it, and y squealed. He stood and held an old ratty suit in front of himself.

"Look at Fishlegs' suit!" Someone yelled out, causing everyone to laugh and Fishlegs run off.

Merida watched him run away. "Poor dear."

"Wait", Jack started, "why does Fishlegs have a suit?"

"The Yule Ball", Elinor started, talking to all the students in an empty room (later in the day), "has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests will gather in the Great Hall for a night of civilized dancing."

All the girls got excited and started chattering, while all the guys groaned and spoke about.

"Hush now!" Elinor started to glare at the students. "As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward." She lightly giggled at herself.

"Boo." Merida said to her mom.

Elinor casted a non-vocal spell that simply hit Merida's forehead.

"Ah!" Merida's head went back and she put her hand over her forehead. "What kind of spell was that?"

"I will not have you all embarrass our school by behaving like a bunch of babbling, bumbling band of baboons." Elinor demanded.

Ruffnut whispered to Tuffnut. "Try saying that five times fast."

The twins then started to see who could say it faster.

"To dance", Elinor started again, "is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a swan slumbers longing to burst out and take flight. Inside of every boy, a lion ready to pounce."

Jack whispered to Flynn: "Sounds like a disaster."

The two lightly chuckled.

Elinor turned to the Four boys. "I know one of my handsome nephews would join me in a small dance." She held out her hand, but none of the boys got up. "Kristoff?" She motioned to him.

Kristoff got up, Mildew started the music, and the two started to dance.

"Everyone join in!" Elinor said.

All the girls quickly stood, Hiccup and Flynn went to their girlfriends, and all the other boys just sat there bashfully – except for one: Fishlegs.

That night, as Hiccup and Flynn were about to go to bed, they saw Fishlegs practicing his dancing…wearing his dancing shoes – dancing as if he were holding on to someone.

The next day:

Jack was walking with Kristoff and he groaned. "How am I supposed to ask a girl when they all travel in – packs?!"

"Geez, didn't you face off against a horde of Dementors AND a transformed Mor'du?" Kristoff asked.

"I'd rather face one of them right now." Jack said, as he looked at girls sneer or turn away from him.

"Well, I asked Anna to go with me."

"Anna?"

"Yeah. You should ask Elsa."

"Crap! Why didn't I think of that?!"

Around that same time, Gobber and Maleficent were walking and talking about.

"I take after my father." Gobber said to Maleficent. "He was an Ogre, big surprise." He chuckled, causing Maleficent to giggle. "He left after I turned three and then I was raised by my mom until I started school when she died."

Maleficent gasped and looked at Gobber with pity.

Gobber smiled at her; she smiled back and ran her hand down his mustache. "Enough about me though – tell me what it's like as one of the only Animaguses who can turn into a dragon."

The next day, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Elsa, and Anna were all sitting outside next to the beach and then Victor and Krum walked by being followed by some girls.

Krum looked at Elsa and grinned as he walked by.

Elsa cleared her throat and looked down with a blush; and the girls continued to follow the twins.

Later that day:

Elsa, Anna, Jack, and Fishlegs were sitting together in Study Hall.

Jack whispered to Elsa. "Hey, Elsa."

Munds pushed Jack's head down to his books.

Jack groaned in pain; and Munds walked off – smirking.

Elsa gestured for Jack continue.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked at Jack with pity, closed her book, and said: "I'm sorry, Jack, but someone already asked me." She got up, handed her assignment to Munds, and leaned next to Jack. "Next time", she smiled at him, "ask a bit sooner." She then left.

Anna smiled at Jack as he blushed.

"What about you, Fishlegs?" Jack asked.

"Well, uh-"

Munds hit both of them on the back of their heads with his book.

Anna giggled at them, got up, gave her assignment to Munds, and left.

"Look", Jack started, "we just gotta grit our teeth and ask someone."

Munds pulled at his sleeves.

Jack continued: "We'll meet at the staircases tonight and we'll both have dates, agreed?"

"Agreed." Fishlegs nodded.

Munds pushed their heads down.

Later, Fishlegs was walking up the Owlery, got to the doorway and almost ran into Merida!

She smiled at him.

"Merida!" Fishlegs stopped.

"Fishlegs." Merida said; and the two started to try and go around the other.

Until, Fishlegs stopped and Merida went around him.

"Um", Merida turned to the larger teen, "Watch yerself on the stairs. It's a bit icy at the top." She went to walk away.

"Thank you." Fishlegs chuckled and turned around, but stopped, mustered up some courage, turned around, and: "Merida?"

Merida stopped and turned to him. "Yes?"

"Well, I…I just wanted to know-"

Owls started to make some noise.

"I wanted to know if you would go to the ball with me?" Fishlegs asked.

Merida squinted and leaned towards Fishlegs. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I was just wondering if you would go to the ball with me."

"Oh." Merida looked surprised and stood straight. "Um…Fishlegs", she took a step towards him, "I'm sorry, but someone's already asked me. And…well – I've said I'll go with him."

Fishlegs nodded. "Okay." He smiled. "Yeah. Great." He started to walk away, downtrodden.

"Fishlegs?" Merida said.

Fishlegs jogged back to her, hope in his eyes.

"I really am…sorry." She told him.

She gave him a small smile and left.

That night Fishlegs was lying on the Ravenclaw commons couch, looking pitiful.

"Aw, perk up, Fishlegs." Hiccup told him. "Your night is nowhere near as bad as Jack's." Hiccup chuckled. "Flynn is still laughing from the story." He laughed a bit.

Fishlegs sat up. "What happened?"

"He asked out Aurora, yelling the question at her, and then ran away before she could answer!" He busted out into laughter and Fishlegs joined him! "He scared her and everyone else around!" Hiccup gasped for air. "He was paler than his usual self!"

Both boys were in tears from laughing.

Later, Fishlegs and Jack met up where they agreed, but Fishlegs was laughing at Jack.

"It's not that funny, Fishlegs." Jack told him.

Fishlegs stopped. "It's pretty funny." He continued to chuckle.

Then the Bimbettes skipped by them.

"HI, JACK." The three said to him.

Jack smiled and nodded…then watched them skipped. "Hey!" He ran up to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Fishlegs was standing in front of Hufflepuff's entryway, waiting for Jack to come out, pacing around cursing his outfit.

Jack came out in a blue tux, blue dress pants, black dress shoes, a white button up, and a blue neck tie.

"What is that?" Fishlegs gawked at Jack.

"My tux." Jack simply replied.

"Yeah, but it looks good!" Fishlegs complained.

"Yours is Old School!" Jack genuinely smiled and complimented.

"It's ancient!" Fishlegs yelled. "Looks like something Vikings used to wear. It even smells of mead and sweat." Fishlegs sighed. "Murder me, Jack."

"Come on, Fishlegs." Jack patted his friend on the back. "The girls are waiting. You're going with Claudette, I'm with Laurette, and I got Paulette a date."

"Who?"

"That guy who got slapped by that one Beauxbaton girl."

"Gaston?!" Fishlegs yelled out. "Belle is one of the smartest Beauxbaton girls and you chose the guy she slapped to go on a triple date with us?! I should slap you for that!"

"Okay, listen…there's no time for that; got it? We need to remember who is who. The girls are in different houses and they like to wear the colors of their houses. Claudette will be wearing red, Laurette will be wearing yellow-"

"Technically, she wears amber."

Jack looked upward, feigning irritation. "Whatever; and Paulette will be wearing green."

"Well, let's go, I guess." Fishlegs sighed and two went off.

They were walking down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"So, you asked Merida to the dance, huh?" Jack asked, grinning at Fishlegs. He then bumped Fishlegs with his shoulder. "My boy."

Fishlegs chuckled. "Yeah. Do you know who she's going with?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, she only told Astrid – and Elsa only told Anna and Rapunzel who she was going with."

"Women are an enigma, Jack."

"You're telling me."

The two made it down the stairs and walked up to the Triplets, whilst Paulette was speaking with Gaston.

"HELLO, BOYS." Their dates addressed them, causing Paulette and Gaston to turn to them.

"Oh my", Claudette's eyes widened at Fishlegs, "don't you look…dashing." She faked a smile.

"Dashing?!" Gaston boomed. "He looks terrible!"

"Hey." Jack furrowed his brows at Gaston.

Gaston put his arm around Paulette. "Let's go inside."

The two went towards the Great Hall.

"That means you four as well!" Gaston yelled back at the others.

Fishlegs offered a warm smile and his arm to Claudette.

Claudette genuinely smiled at him and took his arm; the two then followed behind Gaston and Paulette.

Jack was about to offer his arm, but Laurette looked up to the stairs behind him, and was mesmerized.

"She looks beautiful." Laurette said.

Jack turned and saw what she meant.

There, walked down Elsa in her dress (the one she fashioned in Let It Go), more beautiful than any Beauxbaton he's seen. "Wow." Was all he could say.

Krum walked past Jack, waited for Elsa, bowed to her, and she took his arm as they walked to the Great Hall.

Elsa looked down away from Jack, looked up at him with a pitiful smile, and then looked away again.

Jack felt jealous as he watched her walk with him, but then he saw Merida with Victor, and felt terrible for Fishlegs. "What a night."

Laurette giggled and took Jack's arm. "It hasn't even started yet." She smiled at him and dragged him to the Great Hall.

After letting the Champions have the first dance, North and Toothiana were the first duo to reach the dance floor, followed by Macintosh and his wife, Kristoff and Anna, and everyone else – while Silvers sat back tapping his feet as he drank from his bottle, with jolly laughter.

Then, Gobber made his way next to Maleficent and gestured for her to dance with him; which she happily obliged to.

After a while of proper dancing, all the students rocked out to a rock band that North allowed to play at the dance! They all head banged, jumped around, and even crowd surfed Sandy. (Re-watch that scene – the lyrics are terrible!)

Jack, Fishlegs, and their dates, ran out of the crowd and sat down at a table; catching their breath(s). Jack looked up and saw Krum and Elsa come out of the crowd; Krum kissed Elsa's hand and walked out the Great Hall, while Elsa blushed, put her hands on her hand, spun around happily, and then sat next to Jack.

"Krum's going to get us drinks", Elsa said to the four, "would you like to join us?"

Before anyone could answer, Jack declined the offer for all of them.

"Why not?" Elsa asked.

"You-you're flirting with the enemy." Jack told her.

"The enemy?" Elsa asked, flabbergasted.

"He's in the tournament against Hiccup."

"The whole point of the tournament is to make friends!"

Jack pfft'd. "He's got more than friendship in mind."

Laurette and Claudette's mouths were agape and Fishlegs glared at Jack.

Elsa stood abruptly and stormed away.

"Okay", Fishlegs patted his knees and then stood, "ladies?" He offered both his hands to the girls; they took his hands and the three went back to the dance floor.

Later on, Jack and Elsa were arguing as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"He's using you." Jack told her.

"Using me?!" Elsa raged. "Even if he was, I can take care of myself!"

"No way. He's way more experienced."

"What?! Is that what you think?!"

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Then you know the solution then, don't you?"

"What?"

"Next time there's a dance, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

"Well, that's just besides the point-I mean", Jack looked above Elsa, "Fishlegs."

"Hey, you guys!" Fishlegs stumbled towards the two.

"Are you?!" Elsa looked disgusted at Fishlegs.

"Hey", Fishlegs put his hand on Elsa's shoulder and leaned on her a bit, "I want you guys to call me by my middle name: Justin."

Elsa swatted Fishlegs' hand. "Go to bed, both of you!"

Jack grabbed Fishlegs and started to pull him away.

"What's her problem?!" Fishlegs cried out.

"Bed!" Elsa yelled. She then started to cry; she sat down on one of the steps, took off her high heels, and started to rub her feet; as Laurette and Claudette comforted a crying Paulette higher up the stairs.

Later that night, Astrid was groaning in her sleep as she was having a nightmare, she woke up with a green light flashing within her eyes. She then saw Anna shushing her as she snuck to Elsa's bed.

"Elsa – psst." Anna said, leaning over Elsa's bed. "Elsa." She got on top of her older sister. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She shook Elsa as she sat down, still on Elsa.

"Anna." Elsa looked at her. "Go back to bed." She pleaded and tried to go back to sleep.

Anna sighed and turned her back to Elsa. "I just can't." She dropped her back on Elsa. "The sky's awake." She put her left hand on her forehead dramatically. "So I'm awake." She repeated the motion with her right hand. "So, we have to play." She dropped her hands on Elsa.

"Go play by yourself." She shoved Anna off the bed and Anna landed on her bottom with an 'uh' sound.

Anna shook her feet back and forth as she thought of a plan. Anna's face lit up as she got an idea and quickly got back on top of Elsa and pulled back her left eyelid saying: "Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?"

Elsa opened her eyes and then they and Astrid raced down to the Great Hall, with Elsa shushing both Astrid and Anna as they laughed.

They casted a spell to make it snow in the room and even the ceiling went along with the 'festivities'. After a while, North came into the Great Hall, and told them to go to bed…after one last snowball fight!

The next day, Hiccup was talking with Elsa and Merida outside.

"Hiccup," Elsa started, "you told us you figured out the egg weeks ago." She mildly scolded him.

"The task is two days from now!" Merida scolded as well.

"Really?" Hiccup sarcastically asked. "Why, I had no idea."

Merida punched Hiccup's arm. "Stop that cac."

Hiccup rubbed his arm, squinted his eyes at Merida while glaring at her, then shook his head and lightly huffed. "So, did the wonder twins figure it out for Krum?"

Both girls shrugged.

"Didn't talk about the tournament really." Elsa said.

Merida chimed in: "Didn't really talk at all."

Elsa sighed. "I guess they're more physical beings."

Merida smiled and dropped her head; while Hiccup grinned and looked at Elsa; just as Elsa realized what she said, smiled at herself and shook her head.

"You know what I mean." Elsa said.

"Oh yeah", Hiccup started, "I totally do." He nudged her and winked at her, causing both girls to giggle.

After a few seconds, Merida became serious.

"You are tryin' to figure the egg out, right?" Merida asked.

"Yes!" Hiccup sighed and looked forward.

"Good." Elsa started. "Because these clues are meant to test you…almost in a cruel way."

"And…" Merida paused.

Elsa continued for her: "We're all scared for you."

Hiccup leaned against the railing. "Why?"

"Because the next task might not be somethin' yere good at." Merida told him.

"Hey, Haddock!" Hiccup heard Tadashi yell out and Hiccup went to him.

"Tadashi?" Hiccup asked, once up to Tadashi.

"H-how are you?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, to be honest I could be doing better."

"I'm sorry, but listen – I never really thanked you for tipping me off about the dragons."

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"But I want to."

Hiccup quirked a brow at Tadashi.

Tadashi grinned. "You know about the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor?"

Hiccup nodded.

Tadashi leaned forward a bit and quietly said: "It's not a bad place for a bath."

Hiccup's eyes widened.

Tadashi exhaled a 'ha'. "Take your egg up there and mull it over in the hot water." He winked at Hiccup and left.

Hiccup just stood there…and closed his coat a bit tighter.

That night, Hiccup sat in the large bathtub on the fifth floor, with bubbles everywhere. He turned to the golden egg, sighed, grabbed it, and opened it up just to be put in another trance by the beautiful singing voices.

Once the song was over, Hiccup came to and saw Aggrieved Aggie floating in front of him.

"Whoa!" Hiccup jumped, closing the egg, and putting in the water over his privates.

Aggie pointed down at the egg. "That's what that older guy Tadashi did."

"Covered himself?" Hiccup asked. "I wonder why."

Aggie gave Hiccup an irritated look. "No. He figured out the clue when he opened the egg under water. Put your head under and listen." She then flew off, back into a nearby toilet.

Hiccup did as he was told and listened to the clue: _"Come hear our voices clear, swim with us without fear. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took."_

The next day, The Nine, excluding Anna, met up in the Great Hall to discuss the riddle.

"Come hear our voices clear." Hiccup said. "When I put the egg underwater I was able to actually hear the riddle and so was Aurora when she tried."

"Mermaids were singing." Astrid said. "Which explains why all the boys were hypnotized and why all the girls heard shrieking."

"So, are there only Mermaids in the Black Lake or are there Merpeople?" Kristoff asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Who knows."

Rapunzel rubbed her chin. "An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took."

"That's impossible." Flynn said. "You can't hold your breath for an hour."

Merida scratched her head. "But what did they take?"

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Hiccup said; he then looked at Elsa. "Hey, where's Anna?"

Elsa shrugged. "All she told me was that she had to work on something."

The next day, Hiccup, Astrid, Jack, Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn were all walking to the docks to head out to where the second challenge was being held.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were walking past all the arriving students, asking for bet placements.

"Three gentlemen!" Ruff yelled.

"One Beauxbaton!" Tuff yelled.

"Four will go swimming!" Ruff exclaimed.

Tuff added: "But who will stay to swim with the fishes?!"

"Where's Kristoff and Anna?" Hiccup asked.

Then Anna came up behind Hiccup. "Hiccup!"

"Anna!" Hiccup turned to the bubbly girl.

Anna held out a green mass of nasty and said: "This gillyweed should help breathe underwater for at least an hour."

Hiccup took the gilly. "At least?"

Anna shifted from right to left. "You know, freshwater versus salt water and what not."

"Anna!" Elsa scolded her.

Hiccup turned to Elsa. "It's fine. It'll do." He smiled at Anna and they all boarded a boat to the event!

"Welcome to the second challenge!" North announced. "Last night, our champions had something taken from all of them. A treasure of sorts, one for each champion and each can be found at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win…each champion must find their treasure and return it to the surface."

The champions stood next to each other on a platform, readying to jump into the water.

Silvers stood next to Hiccup and told him to eat the gilly Anna gave him; and Hiccup did so.

Hiccup began to grunt and Silver patted him on the back.

"The challenge will begin at the sound of the cannon!" North announced and the cannon went off.

Aurora, Tadashi, and Krum jumped in the water, while Hiccup was still grunting in pain.

Silvers pushed Hiccup in the water; and Hiccup held his neck in pain, struggling underwater.

Then, the pain started to go away and Hiccup felt gills on the sides of his neck, saw his feet become flippers, and his hands webbed. He smiled at his transformation.

"What was wrong with him?" Astrid asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. I can't see him."

Anna turned around, smushed her face, and said: "Ohhhh no. I killed Hiccup. What am I going to do? Astrid will kill me. And then there's Hiccup's parents."

Hiccup jumped out of the water cheering; causing the other Six to laugh!

"Wha-?" Anna turned to them all and sighed in relief.

Astrid turned to Anna. "You live." She winked.

After a while of swimming, Hiccup heard the Mermaids singing and decided to follow their voices through some large seaweed. He turned around, hearing something swim behind him and saw Aurora swimming in another direction inside the seaweed. Hiccup shrugged and continued to swim his way.

Aurora turned, she too heard something swim behind her, and then she was pulled further down!

A redheaded Mermaid swam past Hiccup quickly, giggling.

Silvers looked at his watch and paced around as North declared that Aurora was forced to retire from the challenge; Macintosh gave Silvers an odd look.

As Hiccup followed the Mermaid, who would occasionally turn around and smile at him, she led him to the four treasures: Kristoff, Victor, Hiro, and Odette, all tied down by their ankles. Hiccup freed Kristoff with a blast from his wand.

"Who is he to you?" The redheaded Mermaid asked from behind Hiccup.

Hiccup flinched, causing her to giggle, and he turned to her. "He-he's my brother."

"Oh." She smiled and then swam next to Kristoff and started to touch his face. "You know, I want to go up to your world one day." She looked up and gazed towards the surface.

"Ariel!" King Triton swam up and snatched the redhead Mermaid away!

Hiccup felt something swim by him extremely fast, causing him to let go of Kristoff. He looked and saw Krum with a sharks head as his, bite his brothers rope and took him to the surface. Hiccup watched Kristoff reach the surface and everyone cheered when they saw him, Krum, and Victor.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked out loud.

"Daddy!" Ariel forced herself out of Triton's arms and continued to watch.

Hiccup looked behind him and saw Tadashi swimming up.

Tadashi freed Hiro, grabbed him, and then tapped his watch with his wand, signaling Hiccup to hurry.

Hiccup was about to follow Tadashi, but stopped when he saw Odette out of the corner of his eye. He looked around for Aurora, but didn't see her – he then looked to Ariel and motioned to Odette.

Ariel nodded.

Hiccup freed Odette and started to swim up with her. After sometime Hiccup's transformation started to wear off, so he swam faster upward…but was pulled by something! He quickly pushed Odette up to the surface and everyone cheered when they saw her.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled out and people began to wonder where he was.

Hiccup was then shocked by an electric eel!

He noticed two eels were swimming around him.

"Foolish boy." One of them said.

"You broke the rules." The other added.

They said in unison: "Ursula will correct you." They began to charge.

"Leave him alone!" Ariel yelled.

One of the eels was blasted by Triton's…triton and they swam away.

"Are you okay?" Ariel asked Hiccup; and Hiccup rubbed his hand over his neck. Ariel gasped. "He doesn't have his gills anymore, Daddy!"

"Let's go." Triton grabbed Hiccup and the two brought him to the surface.

Everyone started to cheer loudly.

"This boy saved his brother and the young girl!" Triton proclaimed and then handed Hiccup to North.

"Thank you, Triton." North said.

Triton smiled. "You are welcome, my friend."

North looked up and blew Ariel a kiss and she returned the gesture; then she and Triton went back underwater.

Astrid and Anna wrapped towels around Hiccup, while North ordered for the judges to gather.

Aurora came up to Hiccup. "You saved my little sister." She grabbed Hiccup's head, kissed both his cheeks, and walked off with Odette.

Astrid put her finger under Hiccup's chin. "Don't get any ideas."

"No one compares to you." Hiccup smiled.

Astrid lightly giggled. "Good answer." She then kissed him.

"Attention!" North cried out. "The winner is: Krum Stabbington!"

Everyone cheered.

"But seeing that Hiccup would have placed first, if not for his determination to rescue both his brother and Odette…we have decided to award him second place!"

"Second place!" Jack cheered, and the others hugged Hiccup.

Once they all made it back to the docks, Callaghan congratulated Hiccup.

"Thank you." Hiccup said, as he walked with Callaghan.

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken", Callaghan said, "your story along with the others and what you did your first year – I have heard a great deal of times. Remarkable and tragic…I, like your Frost friends, have lost family. But, life does go on I suppose." He lightly smiled.

Hiccup smiled pitifully at the man.

Silvers walked up on the two.

"I shouldn't keep you from your friends and family after your accomplishment."

"Robert!" Silvers said. "Not trying to lure Haddock into one of the Ministries internships now, are we?"

Callaghan smirked at Silvers.

"The last boy who went into the Department of Ministries never came out!" Silvers quickly licked the side of his lips.

Callaghan's eyes widened, he stepped up to Silvers, stared at him; and Silvers licked his lips again. With that Callaghan walked away, fearfully.

"And they say I'm mad!" Silvers yelled out to the retreating man.

Callaghan looked back at Silvers, but continued onward.

Silvers drank from his bottle and walked off…


	8. Chapter 8

The Nine and Gobber were walking about the forest early one night, with Hiccup and Astrid some distance away from the rest.

"Why, I remember when you all first came here to Hogwarts", Gobber started, "biggest bunch of misfits as I knew you would be! Just like all your parents." He chuckled. "And here we all are, four years later."

While chuckling, Jack turned to Gobber and said: "We're still a bunch of misfits."

"That is true." Gobber nodded. "But we have each other!"

Elsa and Anna whoo'd.

"And Hiccup of course." Gobber said, grinning at Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid turned to him with genuine smiles.

"Who is soon to be", Gobber started to yell, "the youngest Triwizard Champion in the world! Yeah-ha!"

They all lightly laughed at him.

Then Gobber started to sing the Hogwarts song, coaxing the other Seven with him to sing along; but Hiccup and Astrid saw Callaghan's vest…they came up to a tree and Astrid started to grunt in pain.

"You okay?" Hiccup whispered.

"It's my scar." Astrid said; and then the two looked around the tree to see Callaghan's body on the ground, dead.

Later:

Hiccup and Astrid went up towards North's office.

"A man has died here, Hamed", North started to yell. "He won't be the last. You must take action!"

"I-I most certainly will not." Hamed shot back. "In times like these, the wizarding world looks to its leaders for strength!"

North fired back: "Show them some for once!"

"The Triwizard Tournament will not be canceled; I will not look like a coward!"

"A true leader does what is right, no matter what others believe."

"What was that?" Hamed asked. "What did you say to me?"

"Gentlemen, excuse me." Silvers said. "I'm sure you would like to know that this conversation is no longer private." He used his wand to open the door, revealing Hiccup and Astrid.

"Children!" Hamed exclaimed. "It's wonderful to finally meet the two of you." He rushed and shook their hands.

Hiccup and Astrid shook his hand, telling him it was nice to meet him too.

North walked from his desk and smiled at the two teens.

"We can come back later, Uncle North." Hiccup said.

"No!" North waved off what Hiccup said. "The Minister and I are done, anyways and I'll be leaving for a moment. After you, Minister." North motioned to the small man and the two left, but North quickly turned back to the two. "Indulge in some Licorice Snap while I am gone."

Silvers stormed past them, pushed them further into the room, and used his wand to close the door.

Hiccup took a hand full of the candies.

"That's a bad idea, Hiccup." Astrid warned.

"I can handle them." Hiccup said. He was then bitten by the candies, he dropped them to the ground, stomping at them, and then North's Pensieve appeared.

The two, not knowing exactly what it was, looked over the bowl. Hiccup pulled out his wand, and brought a courtroom scene to the forefront of the bowl and the two then fell into the scene, screaming as they descended! They landed in two seats, next to North and in front of Silvers. They looked around and then noticed North.

"UNCLE NORTH?" They both asked, Astrid leaning over.

"Professor!" A man's hand went through Astrid's chest.

"Whoa." Hiccup looked at the scene.

North shook the man's hand and that man was gone.

Hiccup gulped. "Rapunzel told us about this before."

"Yeah." Astrid hugged herself. "I remember."

In the middle of the room, a cage with spikes protruding into it, brought Macintosh up inside of itself.

"Craig Macintosh", Robert Callaghan, who sat in the front as the judge, addressed the man. "You have been transported from Azkaban by your own request to present evidence to this council. If your testimony proves to be beneficial the council will be prepared to order for your release. Until then, you are, in the eyes of this council, a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?"

"Aye, sir." Macintosh replied.

"And what do you wish to present?"

"I have names, sir. Hawkins, Leland Hawkins."

"Leland Hawkins is dead."

Silvers leaned over to North. "And he took a piece of me with him." He chuckled.

Macintosh then said: "I didn't know."

"If that is all you have to offer-"

"No, no, no." Macintosh quickly said. "There was Arrow! He was a spy."

"Samuel Arrow?" Callaghan quirked a brow. "Of the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes, yes. The same – he passed information to You-Know-Who from inside the Ministry itself!" Macintosh smiled widely.

"Well then…the Council will look into it and in the meantime you will return to Azkaban."

"No! Wait! Wait, please! I have more! What about Munds?! Aster Munds!"

North stood. "As the council is aware I have given evidence to this matter. E. Aster Munds was Death Eater and, prior to the Dark Lord's fall has turned spy for us at a great personal risk."

"It's a lie!" Macintosh yelled.

"Today, he is no more a Death Eater than I am." North finished and sat down.

"Munds remains faithful to the Dark Lord!" Macintosh cried out.

"SILENCE!" Robert barked at Macintosh. "Unless you have any genuine names of aid this session is now concluded!"

"Oh, no, no, no." Macintosh shook his head. "There is one more."

"There is?"

"The name…"

"Yes?"

"I know for a fact this person was aid in the capture and torture by the Cruciatus Curse to the Fitzherberts and killed the one and only Abigail Callaghan!"

Robert's eyes widened.

Charlotte, who was sitting near Robert, said: "Oh my."

A young man in the back stood and started to walk away.

"Give me the damn name!" Robert yelled.

"Robert Callaghan!" Macintosh screamed.

Charlotte gasped and turned to Robert.

Macintosh smiled. "The second."

Hiccup and Astrid turned to the young man standing up; he began to run, but Silvers blasted him down to the ground!

Many men surrounded the young man, held him, and he looked up to his father.

He licked the side of his mouth. "Hello, father."

"You killed my daughter…you are no son of mine."

The young man started to yell and jump about, trying to attack Robert.

Hiccup and Astrid stumbled back from the Pensieve, fell to the ground, saw North, and quickly stood.

"Curiosity is not a sin, you two." North simply said. "But you should always exercise with caution."

They walked towards him, still looking at the Pensieve.

"It's a Pensieve." North told them. "Very useful if you find your mind stretched, like I do. I can see into my memories through it better than I can imagine them when trying to remember." He starts to storm away from them. "I've looked and looked through that Pensieve trying to see if I have missed anything that can tell me why all these terrible things are happening. But every time I get close…the answer just slips away." He sat on a step. "It's maddening."

Astrid stepped forward. "What exactly happened to Callaghan's son?"

"He was sent to Azkaban. It destroyed Callaghan. He had no choice…the evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?"

"I-I haven't told anyone else this, but I had a dream about him."

Hiccup put his hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Astrid."

"I had the dream right before school started. In it, I was in a house. And Drago was there, but he wasn't quite human. And Wormtail was there and Mr. Callaghan's son."

"Have you had other dreams like this?"

"Yes." Astrid nodded. "But it's always the same one."

Hiccup then wrapped his arms around Astrid.

North then went back to his Penseive.

"Do you think her dreams are actually happening?" Hiccup asked.

North quickly looked at them. "I think it's best you don't linger over these dreams. It might be best if you simply", he then pulled out a memory with his wand, "cast them away." He then tossed the memory into the Penseive.

As Hiccup was walking Astrid down the halls back to Slytherin's house, they heard Macintosh angrily say: "It's a sign, Munds! You know what it means as well as I do!"

A door opened next to them, to reveal Macintosh holding out his arm showing a tattoo of a snake coming from the mouth of a skull; while Munds held the door open.

Macintosh looked at the teens, covered his arm, and stormed out glaring at them.

They started to follow him.

"You two!" Munds stormed out. "What's your hurry?"

The two turned to Munds and walked up to him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Haddock. Your performance in the Black Lake was inspirational. Gillyweed, am I correct?"

Hiccup lightly nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Ingenious." Munds complimented and went back inside his room of potions; and the two followed. "A rare herb, Gillyweed." Munds quickly climbed his ladder and searched through some potions. "Not something you find in your average garden." He then pulled out a small bottle. "Nor is this." He climbed down the ladder back to the two. "Know what it is?" He quirked a brow.

"Bubble juice, sir?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Veritaserum." Munds corrected. "Three drops of this and You-Know-Who would spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is…regrettably…forbidden. However, should you ever steal from my personal stores again my hand might just slip over your morning orange juice."

Astrid furrowed her brows. "We haven't stolen anything!"

"Don't lie to me!" Munds barked. "Gillyweed may be innocent enough, but boomslang skin and lacewing flies? You Nine are brewing Polyjuice Potion and believe me I'm going to find out why!" He slammed the door in their face(s)!


	9. Chapter 9

It's the day of the third and final challenge! Everyone is in the stands, family and friends alike, eager to see who the champion of the Triwizard Tournament will be!

Hiro ran out, leading Tadashi, he threw his fists in the air and everyone cheered for him and his older brother.

Maleficent led Aurora, Macintosh for Krum, and North led Hiccup.

North made it to his podium, as the champions stood in a line shoulder-to-shoulder, he put his wand to his neck and asked everyone to quiet down and sit. "Earlier today, Professor Silvers placed the Triwizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Stabbington-"

Krum's classmates and brother stood and cheered for him.

"And Mr. Haddock-"

The Nine, Ravenclaw, Gobber, and Hiccup's parents all stood and cheered.

"Are tied for first place…they will go into the maze first. Followed by Mr. Hamada (his fellows cheer) and Ms. Rose (her fellows cheered). The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

North continued: "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should a champion wish to withdraw from the challenge they only need to fire out red sparks with their wands to the sky." North stepped from the podium, turned to the champions, and told them to gather around quickly. "In the maze, you find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you will face something even more challenging. People CHANGE in the maze. Find the cup if you can, but be careful…you may lose yourself along the way." He walked ahead and turned back to the crowd. "Take your positions, Champions!"

Everyone stood once more and cheered.

Hiccup stood next to Silvers in front of his entryway.

Hiro hugged Tadashi and told him 'good luck'; Tadashi responded by telling Hiro that he would see him soon.

Hiccup and Tadashi nodded to each other.

North announced: "The cannon will fire by the count of three!"

Mildew fired the cannon!

North yelled at Mildew: "Idioty!"

"What?!" Mildew shrugged.

Everyone was cheering as Hiccup and Krum made it into the maze. Hiccup turned to Silvers and the man pointed to Hiccup's left, causing Hiccup to chuckle.

The maze started to close and then everything went quiet…the gravity of the challenge hit Hiccup as his heart started to race and his breath becoming jagged – but he pressed forward.

Astrid looked at the wall of leaves and whispered to herself: "I can't imagine my life without you."

After a while of walking and running around, Tadashi stopped to take a breather, and the walls of the maze around him closed in on him, but luckily he ran out before he was completely trapped.

Aurora ran about the maze randomly gasping and sobbing in fear…she stopped…heard something behind her – turned and screamed!

Hiccup heard Aurora's scream and ran in the direction he heard her scream.

Krum stood over Aurora, looking down at her with foggy blue eyes, gasping as the roots of the maze covered Aurora's downed body.

Hiccup stopped and rested against a wall of the maze, just as Krum came from another corner. Hiccup watched him…

Krum turned and shined the light of his wand in Hiccup's face.

Hiccup looked at Krum's eyes and Krum lowered his wand…walking away. Hiccup ran down where Krum came from, soon finding Aurora as she was dragged by the maze under itself. "Aurora?"

She didn't respond…

"Aurora." Hiccup stood and casted: 'Periculum', firing off a bright red spark into the sky that went off like a firework.

A large gust of wind caused the walls of the maze to start closing; Hiccup ran away and jumped down another path, avoiding the closing walls. He stood and turned to see the Triwizard Cup! He ran towards it and heard Krum yell out a spell. Hiccup stood in between Krum and Tadashi.

"Get down!" Tadashi yelled at Hiccup.

He went to the ground.

Krum casted another spell, but was sent away and to the ground by Tadashi's Expelliarmus.

Tadashi ran to Krum, kicked his wand out of his hand, growled, and pointed his wand at Krum.

"No!" Hiccup ran and grabbed Tadashi's arm. "Don't Tadashi! He's bewitched!"

"Get off!" Tadashi pushed Hiccup and then ran away.

Hiccup followed.

Tadashi slid across the ground, Hiccup got ahead, Tadashi grabbed Hiccup's shirt and pushed him away, but Hiccup grabbed his shirt and started to pull.

They turned a corner and saw the cup.

"Yes." Hiccup said.

The two started running for the cup, all the while, being hit by the small branches of the maze and the roots trying to trip them.

Tadashi was tripped by the roots though…

Hiccup turned to see Tadashi struggle, he continued to run, but then stopped and looked back at Tadashi trying to get his wand as the roots pulled him.

"Hiccup!" Tadashi yelled out!

Hiccup looked at the cup and then slowly turned back to Tadashi…

"Hiccup!" Tadashi yelled as more roots wrapped around him…then they started to pull. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned back to the cup.

"Hiccup!" Tadashi cried out.

"Reducto!" Hiccup casted the spell, hitting some of the roots, he ran to Tadashi, ripped off some roots from Tadashi, and helped him to his feet.

They stood there breathing heavily.

Hiccup patted Tadashi's shoulder.

"Thank you." Tadashi told Hiccup.

"Don't mention it." Hiccup said.

"You know – for a moment there…I thought you were gonna let it get me." Tadashi lightly chuckled.

Hiccup barely smiled. "For a second there, I thought I was too."

"Some game, huh?"

"Yeah…some game."

They heard the maze move, a powerful gust of wind blew towards them, with the walls of the maze closing in towards them!

"Let's go!" Tadashi pushed Hiccup and they ran towards the cup.

Once at the cup the two stopped and they looked back at the path.

"Take it!" Tadashi told Hiccup. "You saved me, take it!"

"Together!" Hiccup said. "One."

They said together: "Two. Three!" They jumped, grabbed the cup, and it sent them to a graveyard.

The two landed hard on the ground, with the cup, some feet away.

Hiccup stood.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah. You?"

Tadashi nodded in reply and stood as well. "Where are we?"

Hiccup walked over to a grave with a Grim Reaper statue standing beside it and in front of that…a cauldron.

Tadashi stood over the cup. "It's a portkey." He said to himself. "Hiccup, the cup is a portkey!" He smiled as he yelled out to the other teen.

Hiccup turned to the grave, next to the Grim Reaper was a small lineage of Babcock's. "We need to leave."

Tadashi came up to Hiccup.

"We need to get back to the cup now!"

"Why?"

From a distance, Hiccup heard a door open, he turned and saw Wormtail.

"The cup, Tadashi!"

A fire started under the cauldron in front of them.

Hiccup pointed his wand at Wormtail. "Go get the cup!"

"Why? What's happening?" He pointed his wand at Wormtail.

Hiccup then noticed the small form of a person, he presumed to be Drago in Wormtail's arm.

"Kill the spare." Drago commanded.

Wormtail casted the killing curse on Tadashi.

Tadashi was hit by the curse, sending him some feet away…

"No, Tadashi!" Hiccup stared at the deceased.

Wormtail then used his wand to lift Hiccup up, put him against the Grim Reaper statue, and it held Hiccup with its scythe.

"Hurry!" Drago commanded; and then Wormtail dropped the small body into the bubbling cauldron.

Wormtail used his wand to lift a bone from the grave. "Bone of the father…unwillingly given." He brought the bone above the cauldron, lit the bone on fire, and dropped it into the cauldron. He then pulled out from his coat, a meat cleaver. "Blood", his bottom lip quivered, "of the servant", he stood over the cauldron and raised his hand above it, "willingly given." He then cut open his palm and squeezed out a few drops of blood. "And flesh", he grabbed Hiccup's ankle, "of the enemy", he raised the cleaver, "forcibly taken!" He swung the cleaver down, chopping off a quarter of Hiccup's leg!


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup wailed in pain as his left leg poured blood onto the ground…

"T-t-t." Wormtail lifted Hiccup's leg for him. "Keep it elevated – we don't want you bleeding to death just yet." He then turned and threw Hiccup's leg into the cauldron. "The Dark Lord shall rise again."

The boiling liquid in the cauldron began to turn red. It then caught on fire and melted away, leaving behind a fetus like form of Drago, as black smoke floated above. The 'newly born' mass that was Drago become more like a man as the smoke became a cloak for him, and then there stood the Dark Lord.

Drago chuckled and then walked towards Wormtail; who was in complete awe. "My wand, Wormtail." Drago held out his hand and Wormtail gave the man his wand. Drago's wand was a complete replica of Hiccup's.

"Give me your arm, Wormtail." Drago said.

Wormtail lifted his left arm.

Drago grasped Wormtail's arm, put his wand to his servants tattoo, giving it color and bringing it to life – summoning other Death Eaters.

Once they were all there, in a circle around Drago; he looked them all almost fondly.

"Welcome, my friends." Drago greeted them. "It's been thirteen years and yet…here you stand before me as if it were yesterday. I confess that I am", he chuckled a little and then snarled, "disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me!" He then went around pulling of masks as he said the names of those he exposed. "Lerner. Savage. Plasse." He then walked towards the last man. "Not even you…Alistair." He took off the mask and Alistair went to the ground on his knees.

"My Lord", Alistair started, "if I had detected a sign or whisper of your whereabouts-"

"There were signs, my slippery friend." Drago interrupted. "And more than whispers!"

"I assure you, my Lord. I have never renounced the old ways." Alistair took off his hood. "The persona I have been forced to convey ever since your…absence", he turned to Hiccup and then back to Drago, "that is my true mask."

"I returned." Wormtail spoke up.

Drago rushed to Wormtail, who, coward in fear. "You returned out of fear – not loyalty." Drago then turned to Tadashi's body. "Oh. T-t-t." He tilted Tadashi's head with his foot. "Such a handsome boy."

"Don't touch him!" Hiccup yelled.

Drago looked up at the wounded young man. "Haddock." He smiled. "I almost forgot you were here." He walked up to Hiccup. "Oh, dear." He grinned at Hiccup's wound. "Here." Drago waved his wand over Hiccup's wounded leg and gave him a metal one. (Imagine Wormtail's metal hand, but instead as a leg) Drago turned to his followers. "One of the Necro Nine." He turned back to Hiccup. "How lies have fed the story of what happened that night." He chuckled, patted Hiccup's cheek, and turned around letting the statue drop Hiccup. "Pick up your wand, Hiccup!"

Hiccup grabbed his wand, stood, and pointed it at Drago.

Drago smiled. "That's not how you start a duel." He used his wand to force Hiccup to bow as he bowed as well. "Now." He stormed to Hiccup and pushed him down with one hand, walked back to his followers, and then casted the Cruciatus curse on Hiccup.

Hiccup stayed on the ground, grunting in pain.

Drago dispelled the curse. "Attaboy, Haddock." He chuckled. "Your parents would be proud." He walked towards Hiccup; Hiccup tried to cast Expelliarmus, but Drago deflected it, making it hit Hiccup instead. Drago knelt down to Hiccup. "I'm going to kill you tonight, Hiccup. After tonight, when people speak of you…they will only speak of how you begged for death. And how I…being the merciful Lord I am…granted you that wish." He put his hand towards Hiccup's forehead and began to lift him. "Now get up!" He put Hiccup on his feet and went back to his followers.

Hiccup went for Tadashi.

Drago fired a green blast at Hiccup, but it missed and hit his father's grave. "Don't you turn your back on me, Hiccup Haddock!"

Hiccup sat behind the grave.

"I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light LEAVE YOUR EYES!" Drago roared.

Hiccup looked at Tadashi's body, grabbed Tadashi's shirt with his left hand, pointed his wand with his right at Drago over the grave, and yelled out: "Deprimo!"

Drago's left arm was blasted off! He yelled out in pain!

Hiccup turned to the Triwizard Cup, pointed his wand to it, and casted: Accio, bringing it to him.

Death Eaters tried to stop him, but they were too late.

Drago made himself a metallic left arm with his wand as he did for Hiccup's leg.

One of the Death Eaters told Drago Hiccup was gone and the Dark Lord roared with anger…

Hiccup and Tadashi hit the ground, back at the front of the maze.

Everyone stood and cheered when they saw the boys.

Hiro hugged his friends as they cheered.

As the music began to play…Hiccup started crying.

People started towards the ground, but North and Aurora saw what was wrong.

Aurora screamed and started to cry.

"Hiccup!" North ran to him.

Gobber and Stoick were cheering, until they too realized what was wrong.

North made it to Hiccup. "Hiccup!" He pulled Hiccup up, but Hiccup yelled 'No' and went back to Tadashi. North tried again, just to have Hiccup yell once more and cover Tadashi's body.

"No don't." Hiccup said.

Hamed made it to Hiccup's side. "North, what is happening?!"

"He's back!" Hiccup yelled. "He's back. Drago is back." He started to cry over Tadashi again. "I couldn't leave Tadashi back there with Drago."

North grabbed Hiccup's face. "It's alright, Hiccup. It's alright. He's home…you both are."

"Keep everybody in their seats!" Hamed started to yell out, he turned to Munds and Elinor and whispered: "A boy has just been killed."

Everyone heard Hamed though…

Munds, Elinor, and Hamed went back to North's side.

"The body must be moved, North." Hamed said. "There are too many people."

"Let us through." Cass said as she went through the crowd with Hiro.

"Let us through!" Hiro yelled and ran to his brother. "Let me through." He made it to Tadashi. "That's my brother!" He started to cry. "My brother!" He fell to his knees as he cried bitterly over Tadashi's face…

Silvers grabbed Hiccup. "Get up." He pulled up Hiccup. "Come on."

Hiccup started to fight back.

"Easy. Easy!"

Hiccup stopped, but let out a small 'no'.

"This is not where you want to be right now." Silvers whispered to him. "Come on."

"No!" Hiro cried out. "Tadashi!"

Cass and North put a hand on Hiro.

Hiro cried and yelled: "No, Tadashi!" He wept loudly as he cradled Tadashi's head and began to lightly rock back and forth. "Tadashi-i-i…"


	11. Chapter 11

Silvers lead Hiccup into his office, sitting him down on a stool, and then asking him if he was alright.

Hiccup nodded.

"How does it feel?" Silvers nodded to Hiccup's new quarter of his leg.

Hiccup wiggled the toes. "I can't really describe it."

"Might I look at it?"

Hiccup nodded again.

Silvers took the leg into his metal hand and started to feel around the young man's metal appendage with his other hand.

"The cup was a portkey." Hiccup said.

Silvers looked up at him.

Hiccup told him: "Someone bewitched it."

"What was it like?" Silvers stood. "What was he like?"

Hiccup quirked a brow. "Who?"

Silvers leaned down to Hiccup's level and whispered: "The Dark Lord."

Hiccup looked down and Silvers stormed off to the side.

"What was it like to stand in his presence?" Silvers fidgeted slightly.

"I don't know." Hiccup replied.

Silvers quietly started to grunt in pain.

"It was like I had fallen into a nightmare…like Astrid's."

Silvers went to drink from his bottle, but it was empty and he began to search through a wooden box of bottles; he threw his head back and let out a small gasp. "Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I – I don't think I said anything about the graveyard, professor."

"Do you think that oaf Gobber would've led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it?" Silvers began to search about the room. "Do you think Tadashi Hamada would've told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first myself?! Do you think Anna Arendal, the girl with her head in the clouds, could've provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't given her the book that led her straight to it?" He growled the words in Hiccup's face and he licked the side of his mouth quickly.

"You put my name in the Goblet of Fire." Hiccup said as he realized everything. "You bewitched Krum…but-"

"But, but." Silvers made fun of him with a whiney voice and then leaned towards him. "You won because I made it so, Haddock. You ended up in that graveyard because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done." He grabbed Hiccup's metallic leg. "This is a gift from the Dark Lord himself!" He yelled out in pain, turning away from Hiccup…but then he turned back and Hiccup saw part of his face become flat.

Hiccup stood and backed away.

"Imagine how he'll reward me", he walked towards Hiccup; as Hiccup backed away, "when he learns that I have once and for all silenced you." His arm switched to his wand!

The offices door blew into pieces and North casted Expelliarmus at Silvers' chest, blasting him to a chair that hit the wall!

North ran towards Silvers, followed by Munds, Toothiana, and Sandy. North grabbed Silvers' face and forced his mouth open. "Munds."

Munds poured a liquid down Silvers' mouth.

Silvers tried to cough it up; but North yelled: "Glotat!" And Silvers swallowed the liquid.

"Do you know who I am?!" North asked.

"Nicholas Claus." Silvers answered.

"Are you John Silvers? Ty?!"

"No." The imposter said.

"Is he in this room? On v etoy komnate?!"

The man looked at the large chest in front of Hiccup.

North yelled to Hiccup: "Ikota, move from there!"

Hiccup ran around and stood behind Toothiana.

Munds used his wand to open the chest, which opened like a Russian nesting doll, with smaller chests coming out from it.

They slowly walked to the chest, looked down into it, and saw the real John Silvers sitting at the bottom.

"Are you alright, John?" North asked.

"Aye", John sighed, "I'm sorry, Nicholas."

Hiccup shook his head. "If that's Silvers then who's…"

Munds opened the imposter's bottle and smelled it. "Polyjuice potion."

North then said. "Now, we know who's been stealing from you."

Munds looked at Hiccup.

"Looky there." Hiccup said to Munds.

North then yelled down to Silvers: "We'll get you up in a minute!"

Silvers nodded.

They heard the imposter groan, they turned and saw him start to deform. The Mad Eye fell from his face, as did all the metal appendages. Leaving a muscular form, looking down at the ground.

Hiccup leaned down at looked at the man, who lurched for him, but North pulled Hiccup away and Munds, Toothiana, and Sandy all pointed their wands at the imposter.

Robert Callaghan Jr. sat in the chair, staring at Hiccup (imagine from HTTYD 2: Eret). "If you let me get a closer look at your scar, I'll show you what The Dark Lord left me."

North pushed Hiccup forward, pulling back his head, putting his chin in full view.

Jr. licked the side of his mouth and then pulled down the left side of his shirt to reveal the skull and snake tattoo on his left pectoral. "You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Drago has returned." He chuckled.

"Send an owl to Azkaban." North said. "I think they're missing a prisoner."

Jr. chuckled again. "I'll be welcomed back like a hero!"

"Never had much time for heroes myself." North led Hiccup out and they were followed by Sandy and Toothiana.

Munds put the tip of his wand against Junior's neck and pushed him back…

Jr. grinned wildly at Munds.

The next day was a somber day…North sat in his chair in the Great Hall in front of everyone.

"Today…" North started, "we acknowledge – a terrible loss." He began to stand. "Tadashi Hamada, as you all know exceptionally hard-working…infinitely fair-minded…and most importantly – great, great friend…and brother. Now, I think you all deserve to know exactly how he died. You see…Tadashi Hamada was murdered – by the Dark Lord Drago! The Ministry of Magic wishes for me to not tell you this. But to not do so, would be an insult to his memory! Now, the pain…we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me…reminds us…that while we may come from different places and speak different languages – our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events…the bonds we have made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that…and Tadashi Hamada will not have died in vain. You remember that…and we will celebrate a boy…who was…kind and honest – and brave and true, right to the very end."

Hours later:

Gobber and the real Silvers fashioned Hiccup a hand-made metallic leg (the one he has in the second movie) and did away with the one he was given by Drago.

Later…everyone was outside the castle saying goodbye to old and new friends.

Krum came up to Elsa. "Elsa." He nudged her away from Anna and the other girls. "This is for you." He gave her a piece of paper. "Please write to me." He then started to leave.

"Bye." Elsa said with a blush; and Krum blew her a kiss.

The girls huddled around Elsa and they started to talk.

Hiccup sat alone, watching his eight friends talk.

Odette pulled Aurora to Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup turned to the young girl and smiled at her.

Aurora then put her hand on his shoulder. "Au revoir, Hiccup." She kissed his forehead.

Hiccup smiled up at her. "Au revoir, Aurora."

Aurora grabbed Odette's hand and led her away, but not before Odette could wave bye to Hiccup and he waved back.

Hiccup then watched all the students from the three schools, hug and/or shake hands as they said goodbye.

As the Beauxbatons and the sons of Durmstrang left, Hogwarts students cheered and applauded for them.

Hiccup was walking about idly and was jumped on by Jack!

The two started to laugh as Jack let go and the other seven arrived behind Hiccup.

"Do you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Jack asked.

Everyone lightly laughed and said: "NO." Causing Jack to chuckle.

"Didn't think so." Jack said.

Astrid shrugged. "But what's life without a few dragons?" She put her arm around Hiccup and smiled at him.

"Very funny." Hiccup told her.

They all started to walk ahead, except for Anna.

"Anna?" Elsa turned to her sister.

Anna smiled at them. "Everything's going to change now isn't it?"

Kristoff walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes." He nodded and the two shared a small laugh.

Anna stood on her toes and kissed Kristoff's cheek, then she wrapped her arm around his waist with his arm over her shoulders and then she linked arms with Elsa; and then everyone joined in as they could. "Promise me we'll ALL stay together forever."

They all started to nod.

"Nope." Flynn put his nose in the air. "You guys put me in way too much danger. I'm leaving as soon as I can."

Merida then complained at him: "You weren't in any danger."

"You won't leave, Flynn." Anna told him. "Because Rapunzel won't leave." She winked at the girl.

Rapunzel stuck her nose in the air. "That's right." She winked at Flynn; and he chuckled.

They then went to a balcony and watched the two schools leave.


End file.
